


Less Than Pure

by Amebb42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Dragons, F/M, Nightmares, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amebb42/pseuds/Amebb42
Summary: A marriage law has been passed forcing less-than-pureblood witches and wizards to marry purebloods. The pureblood they are assigned to is almost solely based on bribes. Thanks to an extraordinarily short window of time to marry someone else, Charlie marries Hermione to save her from a Death Eater. But Charlie has secrets he's been hiding from his family and he's not ready to share them with a wife either.Will Hermione be able to figure out what's going on with Charlie and help him? Will Charlie let her? Meanwhile, will they survive the death threats from Theodore Nott, Senior as he tries to reclaim the mudblood he paid for?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 252
Kudos: 373





	1. By Noon

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be relatively short - 6 or 7 chapters. We'll see what happens. 
> 
> I most unfortunately do not own Harry Potter.

Charlie and Luca were walking slowly back to their cabins. It had been a long day with a couple of angry Horntails right at the end. They were both bruised and too exhausted to speak. 

An owl began to frantically hoot around Luca’s head. Charlie laughed as his raven-haired friend batted the creature away. “Barmy owl,” Luca swore, “take it to the center like the rest of ‘em do. I’ll read it in the morning.”

The owl started actually pecking at Luca now, thrusting the letter tied to it’s leg in his face repeatedly. Luca batted him away, but Charlie chuckled and cooed at the creature. “Come here, lass. I’ll get that out of your way if it’s so important.” He let the owl land on his sturdy arm while he took the letter and handed it to Luca.

There was a hoot and the owl stared at him expectantly. “It’s a Ministry owl, Luc - British Ministry - could be important,” Charlie suggested, his own natural curiosity starting to get the best of him. His friend was born in Britain, but his muggle mum had run away to raise him in her grandmother’s home in Romania when his father had admitted he was a wizard. Ironically, Luc had shown signs of magic from a very early age and his parents had eventually reconciled after he went off to Hogwarts anyway. Luca had been his best friend all through school and one of the best in the years since. And although they had both lived in Romania for a solid decade, they were still British citizens.

Grumbling in his rough, tired voice, Luca opened the envelope and started reading. Charlie stood by watching and waiting. He quickly became wary as his friend’s expression went from tired to surprised to furious. Charlie took a few steps back as he anticipated an explosion. He was shocked when instead Luca looked up at him, vibrating with anger, and whispered, “They’ve passed a new law for the ‘less-thans’ - anyone who’s not pureblood. I’m to marry Mallorie Bulstrode unless I’m married to some other pureblood bird in less than 24 hours. Marry and consummate in that time or it doesn’t count.”

Charlie’s jaw dropped. Despite Voldemort’s defeat, the Ministry, especially the Wizengamot, was still deeply corrupt. Many questionable laws made their way through. This certainly fell into that category. Still, how had something so deeply bigoted gotten to the level of the Wizengamot? 

“There’s more,” Luc said, “Any matches with incarcerated individuals will bring them out of Azkaban and their new spouses will be responsible for their actions. Guess I’m lucky I didn’t get one of those.” His voice was bitter. “Mallorie bloody bollocks Bulstrode. She was a bitch our whole school career. I can’t do this, Charlie.”

Hearing the Azkaban bit, the law made a little more sense. So many old family fortunes would have been thrown at passing this to free their family members. They had even compromised for it. Purebloods wouldn’t be so pure anymore, which had been one of Kingsley’s goals. This just wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Shaking his exhausted head, Charlie focused on the problem, “You’re a good-looking git, Luc. Some pureblood girl will surely take you on, even with this short notice.”

His friend stared at him. “Who? Maybe you’ve forgotten, mate, but you’re the only pureblood on the reserve. Only one in this part of Romania, far as I know.”

Charlie ran a hand through his tousled curls. He wasn’t thinking very clearly. It was true that he was a bit of an oddity. If his family weren’t known blood traitors with sons to spare, he probably wouldn’t have been allowed to run away and play with dragons. Sighing at his friend’s predicament, he offered the only thing he could, “We’ve got to get you to London and find a decent bird for you. Right now. Or you’ll be out of time before we can make it there. We’ll go to my parents. They’ll have ideas.”

They both groaned at the thought of the international portkeying and flooing in their immediate future. Charlie scrawled a note to their superiors and left it and the Ministry’s letter behind as they took off. 

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

After the wild time they had for Angelina’s hen night, Hermione had slept in Ginny’s old bedroom with her. It was a novelty for both of them. Ever since Ron suddenly moved out and married a very pregnant Lavender last year, Hermione had a flat of her own. Ginny lived with Harry now, though her mother didn’t approve. Hermione knew Harry had an engagement ring hiding in his robes at all times, just waiting for the right moment. Until that moment came, however, and probably until the actual wedding, Molly was unhappy with the situation. Ginny had explained in no uncertain terms that she was of age and would live where and with whom she wished.

When her eyes slowly blinked open, the scent of Molly’s famous breakfast was wafting up the stairs. Unfortunately, with her headache and the state her stomach was in, Hermione had no desire for it. Thanking her yesterday-afternoon-self for forethought, she downed the hangover potion on the table next to her bed. It took a few minutes, but she was in no rush. She had completed all the work she brought home for the weekend yesterday morning, so she could afford a slow Sunday at the Burrow before jumping back into regular life. The breakfast suddenly smelled as delicious as she knew it would be and her headache receded. 

She decided to shower before breakfast. By the time she headed down, several of the other girls were seated at the table. She, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fleur, Audrey, and Ginny had all bunked at the Burrow last night. Lavender had gone out with them for a time the night before as well, but had to go home early to be with the baby. That had been awkward, but Hermione had been determined to be kind, or at least keep her mouth shut.

Hermione sat down, joining the table full of laughter about the night before, and started to select her breakfast from the feast before her. The laughter was interrupted by two very official looking owls slamming against the window. 

Molly bustled over, shouting, “You’ll break the windows! I’m coming.” Letting them in, one swooped over to Katie while the other came straight for Hermione.  
The envelope had the Ministry of Magic's official seal on it. Confused as to what might be necessary to say on Sunday morning, Hermione began to methodically open hers, as she always did. She heard the gasp across the table, and looked up. Katie had gone pale and her head was shaking no. Angelina and Alicia were reading over her shoulder and both making shocked and angry noises. 

Alarmed, Hermione ripped the envelope the rest of the way open and began skimming. Depleted population. Too many squibs. Marriage Law for Non-Purebloods. Theodore Nott, Senior. 24 hours to marry someone else.

Those were the only words that registered. In shock, her eyes met Katie’s. She barely managed to stammer, “W..who?” before there was a whoosh and a call from the sitting room. 

Arthur and Percy came racing in. “Kingsley sent us,” Arthur cried. “You’ll need us here to officiate.” 

Hermione and Katie both became more pale. “You...you want to officiate these weddings?” Hermione managed, flailing the paper in the air. 

“Merlin, no,” Arthur gasped, taken aback, “weddings to someone else. There’s already a line at the Ministry. The letters were sent out ‘regrettably late.’ The 24-hour loophole ends at noon. I know you got a letter, Hermione. Anyone else?” 

Katie raised hers, her hand shaking. 

“Right,” said Arthur. “Who did they place you with, dear?”

“Lucius Malfoy,” Katie whispered.

“Percy, go get George. We can’t let this stand.” Arthur seemed fully in command of the situation. 

Before Percy could turn to leave the room, there was a whoosh of the floo and Harry and Ron came racing into the room, a letter in Harry’s hand. He almost skidded into the kitchen, dropping on one knee before his girlfriend, pulling a little square box from his robes. “This isn’t the moment I was waiting for all this time I’ve been carrying this around, but it’s suddenly all I have left.” Harry gulped. “Ginerva Weasley, will you marry me?”

She squealed and he jumped to his feet, picking her up and twirling her around. Then his face slid back into the panicked look he had entered the kitchen with and added, “Will you marry me right now?”

Ginny’s face paled. “Who did you get?”

“Alecto Carrow.”

“What!?” Even Arthur looked shocked at that pronouncement. “She’s in Azkaban!” He reached for Harry’s letter and read it, infuriated by the portion explaining that he would be responsible for his criminal bride from that point forward. 

Arthur looked Harry in the eyes, “As soon as Percy gets back to be an official witness, you’ll be a member of the Weasley family.”

Hermione was reading further down the letter, her eyes growing wider and wider at the requirements. If she married her Ministry-appointed husband, they would have two years to conceive their first child before she would be reassigned to someone else. If she married someone she chose, they had just 6 months to be expecting or the marriage would be annulled and she would default back to Theodore Nott.

The floo whooshed again, but this time an unfamiliar voice called out. “In the kitchen,” Molly yelled, too flustered to go find out who it might be first. 

A tentative young man stepped into the kitchen. Everyone went silent as they looked him over. He was tall and scrawny, with gorgeous chestnut brown hair and vibrant eyes. He seemed vaguely familiar. “Hermione Granger?” the boy asked, staring at her, “I...I’m sorry to bother you all, but this is urgent.”

Arthur nodded at him to go on, as did Hermione herself. 

“I don’t know if you remember me from school. I’m Theo Nott. Junior. My father received his letter yesterday, but I only found out this morning.” The man was practically shaking as he stood before her. “Granger, you can’t marry him. You have to find someone else. Anyone else.”

She didn’t know what to say. Obviously she wanted to, but she had less than 4 hours. “I don’t know who…”

“I would offer myself if I weren’t already married. Breed ‘em young and all that,” he said bitterly. “That bastard murdered my mother when I was 5. He deserved to rot in Azkaban, but they can never prove anything. If you marry him, he’ll do worse than kill you.” 

There was a collective gasp. 

“Make a list,” Theo implored her, “of every pureblood bloke you can think of. I’ll help. I’ll tell them what my father will do to you if it will help convince one of them.”

“We might as well work on that while we wait for Percy and George,” Arthur suggested. “Hermione, dear, you and Harry were Kingsley’s biggest worries. He said a lot of money had exchanged hands to ensure that your assignments are what they are.”

Hermione felt fury and fear warring inside her. Why was the wizarding world so bloody corrupt? Taking a deep breath, she pulled out a piece of paper to begin her list. “Neville. Anthony Goldstein. Is Michael Corner a pureblood?”

“He’s not,” Ginny confirmed. She had dated him at one point, so Hermione assumed she knew. She marked out his name.

There was a whoosh of the floo and Percy, George, and Fred all walked in. George snatched Katie’s hand and nearly shouted, “Ah, my beautiful Katie, my heart, my soul! Wouldst thou marry a trickster like myself?”

Despite her obvious relief, Katie raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. “That depends - how much of a trick is this?”

“Ah, you’ll wound the poor boy,” Fred interjected, “acting like he’s-”

“A common jokester instead of a master,” George finished. “This trick is for life, my love.”

Katie threw herself at him, “Yes.”

Arthur rubbed his hands together. “Right then, we should get to it.”

Harry spoke up, “Wait, Mr. Weasley, sir. What about Hermione?”

A look of almost fear crossed Arthur’s face before he said, “We’ll go over her list in a moment. Let’s get you two sets married so you can get to the next part.” Arthur’s cheeks flushed as he referenced the required consummation.

It took only a few minutes for the official marriages of Harry and Ginny Potter and George and Katie Weasley to be in the books. 

“We’ll have real weddings for each of you before long, dears,” Mrs. Weasley assured the two couples, as they all looked a little shell-shocked by the quick proceedings.

Turning to the table, Arthur and Percy leaned over Hermione to look at her list.

“Goldstein is already married,” Percy said quietly. “And I saw Neville in line at the Ministry.”

Hermione bit her lower lip. 

Theo, who she had forgotten was still there, cleared his throat. “Blaise Zabini is single, unless he’s gotten married this morning.”

“No bloody way is she exchanging one snake for another,” Ron snarled. 

Theo’s cheeks burned. “Blaise may be a snake, but he is nothing like my father. I would never suggest someone like my father.”

“Well he’s still not worthy of our Hermione,” Ron declared.

Harry put a hand on Ron’s shoulder. “Mate, there isn’t time to be picky.”

“There have to be-”

“More decent pureblood men-”

“Than this,” the twins said. 

Angelina stood. “Fred, you’ll have to marry her.”

His eyes went round. “What? I’m marrying you, ya silly bint. I can’t marry her, too. The Ministry frowns on polygamy.”

Angelina gave him a sad but withering look. “If it’s the difference between her marrying someone who will kill her or you, then I’ll step aside.”

They both looked anguished, but Fred nodded and turned to Hermione, “My dear, if need be, will you marry me?” 

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks as she shook her head no, “I can’t do that to the two of you. I would never…”

“Thank you, Fred,” Mr. Weasley said. “If it is the only way, we’ll do it.”

Alicia Spinnet stood. “I know some boys from our class - a couple of years older than you, Hermione. I’m going to make some floo calls.” 

Percy nodded and offered to make some to men his age as well as some older ministry friends. Hermione could only agree. She couldn’t take Fred from Angie. She didn’t want to marry a stranger, but what choice did she have? She looked over at Theo who was so unexpectedly worried for her. Meeting his eyes, she said, “If you wouldn’t mind, Theo, could you floo your friends as well.”

It was almost 10 by the time they finished flooing everyone they could collectively think of. Everyone was either already married or had been sought out that morning. Hermione was crying, leaning on Ron for support. As awkward as things had been between them after the nasty breakup, she was so grateful they hadn’t completely lost their friendship. She gripped his hand tight when they suddenly heard the floo activate. Maybe someone had changed their mind or found someone else who might help. 

There was a collective gasp and then shouts of “CHARLIE!” when the man entered the room, tugging someone behind him. 

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Charlie’s eyes went a little wide at the crowd in the room. He was so far past exhausted that he just decided to ignore them. He didn’t have time to panic about the number of people staring at him.

“Mum, Dad. You remember my best mate, Luca? He got a letter last night. It’s taken us til now to get here. But he’s running out of time. We need to find him some pureblood girl to marry, fast.” 

He pushed Luca ahead of him in the room. The women all gave a collective sigh at the sight of him. Dragon reserves were good for the body. There was a muttering among the female population at the table. Giggling ensued before a girl with long, dark hair stood and made her way toward Luca. 

“I’m Alicia Spinnet, pureblood. My best friends here,” she gestured back at Angelina, “are soon-to-be married to Fred and already married to George.”

“George got married!?” Charlie interrupted, sputtering, “and I wasn’t even invited?”

“It just happened this morning, you daft wanker,” Fred said. “Your friend isn’t the only one with this problem.”

Alicia was staring into Luca’s eyes appreciatively. “We can get married, if you need someone,” she said.

Arthur nodded with a smile. “Let’s take care of it. You don’t have long to...er...make the relationship legal.”

“What do you mean by that?” Charlie asked. 

“Remember I told you I only had until noon to find someone AND get ‘em laid,” Luca replied, forgetting that he was standing next to his new bride-to-be. Turning, he met her eyes and blushed to the roots of his hair. 

Alicia giggled and grinned, “So we should let Mr. Weasley marry us now.”

Luca nodded. Arthur and Percy moved to the front of the room, but Percy suddenly whipped around. “Charlie!” he cried. “Hermione can marry Charlie.”

Charlie choked on air. “What? I...I can’t marry anyone…”

Before he could finish his sentence, a roar of laughter broke out. Charlie crinkled his brow as he looked toward his youngest brother. 

“Charlie with Hermione? She won’t ever be happy if she has to settle for someone who just plays with dragons for a living,” Ron chortled. 

Charlie saw red. His hands balled into fists as he fought to say something, anything in his own defense. There were so many people there looking at him, but he wasn’t just going to let that go. A voice cut through his fury.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley! You take that rubbish back.” Hermione’s curls were a wild mess, the ends sparking with magic. “Your brother has published some of the most comprehensive research on dragons in decades. I have used his field notes extensively in fighting for magical creatures’ rights. He is well-respected as a dragonologist, but even if he were ‘just’ playing with dragons, it is important work that needs doing. You have no right to judge him or anyone else.”

“So you want to marry him?” Ron asked, sounding confused.

Hermione didn’t have an opportunity to answer as Arthur stepped in. “There’s less than two hours. It’s not really a question of want at this point,” he said, looking at his second eldest son in expectation.

Charlie stared back with pure terror running through his veins. He came here to help his friend, not get roped into marriage himself. He couldn’t get married. He would have to share his space, his home, his bed - not that he used it much anyway. She would find out everything about him. And she...Hermione...she was bloody gorgeous and intelligent and cared about creatures and had kept those two idiots alive long enough to take down the Dark Lord and it even seemed like she knew about his research and respected him for it. Fuck, she was perfect. He couldn’t breathe. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Some fancy bloke was standing there - maybe from the ministry? The young man looked nervous. “I know we don’t know each other, but please believe me when I say you can’t let her marry my father. They couldn’t prove it, but he’s the worst sort of Death Eater and he has disgusting plans for her.”

"Your father?" Charlie stared at the man for a moment. He was shaking as he stalked over to Hermione and snatched her letter, ignoring her indignant squeak. Theodore Nott, Senior. Merlin. He swallowed hard. He had to do this. “Is there really no one else?” he demanded. He knew his voice sounded angry, but at least he wasn’t shaking anymore.

Hermione’s eyes were shiny with tears when she said, “Unfortunately.” 

He felt like the worst kind of arsehole, but staying angry would hold off the panic. Charlie could see that Ron and Fred - where was George, he wondered - were looking on with their jaws dropped. The women, including his mother, were angry. Percy and Luca both seemed baffled. Arthur was clearly disappointed. Taking a deep breath to see him through this, he grasped Hermione’s hand and tugged her over to his father. “Let’s get this over with,” he growled.

Tears rolled down Hermione’s cheeks as they repeated the vows they had to take. Her wand shook as they did the bonding. Charlie was proud that he managed to hold his steady, though he couldn’t meet her eyes. Surprisingly, the bonding not only took, but rings of rose gold magic surrounded them. He was startled that their magic saw them as such a good match. He heard his mother sigh happily at the sight and felt himself seizing up. Without meaning to, his eyes met Hermione’s. Hers looked like liquid honey and he felt his heart lurch at the wonder in them as the magic danced around them. In that moment, he forgot to panic, forgot everything he had been thinking and feeling and found himself smiling at her, a little bit more himself. Hermione looked back at him, confused. 

As the magic dissipated, Charlie wondered what came next. He turned to his father and gruffly said, “Is that it? Can I go back to Romania now?”

“Did you not listen to a thing I said earlier?” Luca cut in. “You have just over an hour to finish the bonding. And get out of the way, because my lady and I have to get the ceremony bit out of the way before we can get to the fun part. You skipped the line, mate.”

Charlie allowed himself to be pushed aside. He wasn’t sure if he had gone white or red when he realized what came next. Immediately next. He felt numb.


	2. Consummation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to wait a few days before posting this, but I want to share it so badly I can't wait. Let me know what you think!

Hermione felt devastated by everything that had happened so far this morning. And now she had to have sex with someone she barely knew who seemed to suddenly hate her. Though they had never spent much time around each other, she had always thought highly of Ginny’s favorite big brother. He was quiet when she’d been around him, but friendly when approached. Then working with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, she had become very impressed with his work, showing himself as an intelligent and dynamic professional. His behavior today was making her rethink everything she had ever seen or heard about Charlie Weasley. Only, now he was her husband, for better or worse.

As a distraction, and because she was truly grateful, she followed Theo Nott to the floo to thank him. As she walked with him, she noticed that Fred and Ron had aggressively pulled Charlie aside. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what they might be saying. Theo cleared his throat, pulling her out of her meandering thoughts.

“Hermione, you need to be careful. As awkward as it may be, I’m glad you ended up with the big burly brother. He looks like he can protect you well.”

Taken aback, she said, “Do I seem like I need protecting?”

Theo snorted, “You’re not the sort who needs it, generally. I know you can hold your own. But be careful. Father will not give you up so easily. I am certain he paid a lot of money to ensure he was paired with you.”

“That’s insane,” Hermione whispered. “Why would anyone…”

“You may be in danger, and your new husband, too. If something were to happen to him, you would belong to my father again. I’m not even sure there is a grace period before he would be able to claim you. Just be careful, both of you.”

He disappeared into the floo then and Hermione mentally groaned. No matter what else she was questioning about Charlie, she knew for certain that careful wasn’t a word you could use to describe him. 

Fred and Ron were still talking to the man she had just married. She almost giggled at the thought that they seemed to be giving him the “big brother” speech - if he hurt her and all that. Looking at him, though, his back against a wall, his expression and posture telegraphed distress. Charlie looked like he was under attack. He was certainly capable of fighting back, but instead he was hanging his head in shame and nodding, not meeting anyone’s eyes. 

Only, at that moment he glanced up and his clear blue eyes met hers from across the room. The look in them bounced rapidly from one emotion to another - fear, anger, acceptance, then something dark and private. That last sent a shiver up her spine and made her look away. Deciding he knew where his own room was without her waiting around for him, she took off up the stairs to wait for him there. She had faith the others would make sure he came up before long. 

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

“Your wife has gone to your room already, Charlie. You need to get up there,” Fred said, one hand roughly pulling him away from the wall he had been using to stay upright. “She’s too good for you, so you better be grateful and take care of her,” he added with a shove. 

Charlie actually stumbled on his way to the stairs. He trembled as he trudged up them. He hadn’t been this nervous about sex his first time, and certainly not any of the times before the war. Since the war...well...he hadn’t been able to stand the thought of someone in his bed. He didn’t deserve it - not release, not a one night stand, certainly not someone who cared about him or might love him. As he reached the door, he tried to control his breathing. Charlie reminded himself that she didn’t love him and this wasn’t for his pleasure. This was something he had to do for her safety. 

When he opened the door, Hermione was standing across the room on the other side of a bed. Later he would realize she had transfigured his and Bill’s old beds into one larger one. For now, his brain had stopped functioning. She was standing across the room without a stitch of clothing on. He immediately blushed. He felt his eyes go round, heart speed up, and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t have said or done anything if his life depended on it.

So he just watched as she walked across the room toward him. She was speaking softly, but he could barely process it.

“I just thought this would save time,” she said, “And maybe make things easier. If it’s just, you know, about our bodies.”

"Yeah...sure." He half choked trying to get words out. 

She was perfect, but so tiny. He knew at a glance that if he put his giant calloused hands around her waist, they would almost touch. Even though he was the shortest of the Weasley boys, she was still a head shorter than him. He would be able to pick her up and carry her around like nothing. But damn, she was so much more than nothing. Her breasts were a perfect size for him to palm - not too small or too large. Though her waist was tiny, her hips were wide enough to give her the curves he loved. There were scars, but that made her even sexier to him. Charlie knew there were stories behind each and every one of them and he found himself longing to hear them all. She just...she was exactly what he wanted. He almost moaned and they hadn’t even touched yet.

Hermione was standing in front of him now with her wild hair standing on end and eyes staring up to watch his face. Charlie knew he was still a bright shade of crimson and he was trying hard to look anywhere that wasn’t her, but his eyes kept coming back. He felt her hand take one of his and he told himself that he could do this. He was still trying to talk himself into it when she moved their joined hands to cover the globe of her breast. He felt her nipple pebble under his hand and he nearly stopped breathing.

He was shaking as he asked, “What are you doing, Hermione?”

“Inviting you to touch me,” she said, her tone indicating that it was more a command than an invitation. 

“I...I can’t...I…”

“Charlie,” she said gently with a slightly confused look at him, “surely this isn’t your first time? Not that there’s anything wrong with that if it is! Just...you seem…”

“It’s not,” he cut her off, mortified. “I...it’s been a long time, but...I just…” He was searching for something, some excuse to get him out of this. “I smell like Hungarian Horntails and I haven’t had time to bathe since we got that damn letter last night. I’m disgusting. I shouldn’t be touching you.” If she only knew how true that was.

Hermione leaned in next to his body, her hands lightly resting against his chest, his wildly beating heart, and made a production of taking a deep sniff of him almost against his neck. “You smell like fire, and the woods. I’m sure you smell lovely fresh from a shower, too, but right now there’s no time for it and I like your dragon scent.”

His control snapped when she said that. A woman liked his dragon scent. A gorgeous, naked woman who somehow belonged to him. Long forgotten desire swirled under his skin, calling him to her. 

His lips crashed down onto hers without hesitation. His hands twisted in her hair, pulling her greedily against him. He knew he had surprised her, maybe even scared her with his sudden change in attitude, but within moments, she recovered and was writhing against him. 

Not just her lips, her entire body pressed into his and undulated in a way that made him actually whimper with need. One hand left her hair and trailed down her back, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She made a tiny sound, just an extra gasp of breath really. It was still enough that Charlie nearly came undone.

She had to be able to feel him against her. Godric, how long had it been since he last gave in and touched himself? Too long to hope for a halfway decent result to this. He was going to lose it before they made it to the bed if she didn’t stop moving like that, if she made another sound like that one. It took all of his internal strength to make himself push her away just enough to look down into her lust-filled eyes. He knew his eyes matched. He started to say something, but she beat him to it. 

“You’re overdressed,” she said, her voice husky enough that he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. Her hands were suddenly tugging the bottom of his shirt up. As he pulled it the rest of the way off, no longer able to hesitate, she trailed her fingernails up from his chiseled abdomen to his chest. She traced his scars hungrily, a fact that made him shiver as her nail ran over his skin. His cock was straining against his dragonhide trousers, but Hermione was kissing him again and he was too distracted to get them undone.

Lucky for him, her delicate hands made quick work unfastening them and he was able to slide the heavy fabric down his legs and kick them off. It would have looked ridiculous to a casual observer, but he couldn’t take his lips or hands away from her long enough to remove them properly. He was almost as uncovered as she was now, and Charlie found himself trembling at the knowledge that he would soon be sheathed inside her. 

Hermione dropped to her knees in front of him and began working his pants down as she stared up at him. When her hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, he groaned and swore. She stroked it and he almost exploded. He had to stop her before her tongue touched the mess of precum at his tip.

“Gods, please don’t,” he managed.

Her eyes went wide and she scrambled back from him, clearly hurt.

“No, I didn’t mean....” He was bollocksing this all up. “I won’t last, Hermione. I haven’t done anything, even to myself, not in a long time. We need to...If you’re ready...please, I need to be inside you.”

Biting her lip in a way that he knew should make him feel guilty but really just made his thick cock twitch with desire, she nodded and stood again, coming back to his lips. This time, he nibbled along hers while his hands moved their way down, cupping her arse. With steadier hands than he had managed before, he picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his hips. He had only meant to carry her to the bed this way, but they were lined up perfectly and she was so very wet that he just slipped inside her entrance with ease. His knees nearly buckled and he turned to put her against the wall instead of trying to walk to the bed. 

With the added resistance, he was able to push further into her, gasping at how tightly she grasped him. She let out a deep moan as he stretched her. His head dropped from her lips onto her shoulder, devouring her neck as he fought to control himself. 

“Move,” she demanded of him. 

He swallowed hard and began very slowly pulling in and out, trying hard to think of anything that would keep him from letting go already.

“More,” she whispered into his ear as she kissed the sweet spot directly under it, “I want it harder.”

Gods she was perfect. He was straining not to do exactly as she asked. “I can’t...I’m so close already,” he said gruffly. 

“So am I,” she whispered, “Now finish us both.”

He brought his head back to stare at her for a brief moment before giving her a slow, soft kiss that crashed over them both with waves of a different kind of desire. Without warning, he snapped his hips forward and began giving her exactly what she wanted. 

She screamed for him. “Gods, yes! Charlie, oh gods...Charlie.” Hearing her moan his name nearly ended him. 

He began whispering in her ear as he slammed into her, the words tumbling out without a filter. “You’re so perfect, Hermione. The feel of your pussy pulsing around me is going to make me cum so hard I won’t be able to hold us up. I’m so far gone for you. Gods, Hermione.”

Her hips moved forward, meeting his thrusts and suddenly he felt her walls closing around him. Charlie gave a guttural cry as they both came hard enough that he had to lean into the wall, nearly crushing her, to keep from falling or dropping her. Unexpectedly, he felt his magic rise up to wrap around them both, and the foreign magic that belonged to Hermione mixed with it, hugging the two of them even closer together. He had never felt so complete.

She was still shuddering in his arms as he brought their lips together for another long, slow kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed, as he tried to catch his breath. When he pulled back, he was staring straight into her beautiful eyes. Hermione was looking up at him, like...like he was worth something.

Charlie lowered her gently to the ground, unable to break eye contact with her. He felt the panic rising. She smiled sweetly, a heartbreaking action he didn't deserve.

What had he just done?

Scrambling, he pulled himself away from her. He grabbed his clothes and began pulling them on as fast as he could. Hermione was staring at him.

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

His throat closed, thinking of everything he would need to say to explain. Finally, he managed, “I have to go,” being careful not to meet her eyes.

“Charlie, we have to talk about…”

“No,” he said. He couldn’t talk about anything more. He couldn’t explain anything right now. Probably not ever. Sweet Merlin, how had this happened? With everything back on, he practically ran from the room, leaving his still naked wife behind. 

He stormed down the stairs and into the sitting room, his eyes going wide when he realized that all his brothers, their wives, his parents, Luca and his new wife, Harry Potter and Ginny, and even Minister Shacklebolt were gathered in the room. He couldn’t grasp the words that were being said to him. Claps on the back for performance - apparently Hermione hadn’t thought of a silencing charm. Congratulations on successfully meeting the time limit. Thanks from the Minister for rescuing the female third of the Golden Trio. Where’s Hermione? Over and over. He wasn’t sure if his responses were polite or if he was growling like he wanted to. Finally, he made it near enough to the floo that he was able to shoulder George out of the way and mumble, “I have to go,” before disappearing into the first leg of the journey back to Romania.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

What just happened? Hermione was shaking and holding back tears. Charlie had been so odd - angry, but almost scared at the beginning. Of course, she knew relationships had never been his thing. His emotional response had been off the charts, though, and she didn’t know what he hated so much about her that he would feel that way. But then they had the most amazing sex she had ever had. She didn’t have a lot of experience to compare it to, but enough to know that they had fantastic chemistry together and some deeper connection. Their magic had clearly recognized it, too. And his eyes when he looked down at her…she felt like a goddess when he looked at her that way.

But now? It was like he went from adoring lover back to angry and scared in the space of a heartbeat. And ran away. The man wrestled dragons for a living for Godric’s sake, yet he was suddenly afraid of her? Afraid of sex? Or what? She had seen how hard he was fighting to control himself. While part of her enjoyed the idea that she did that to him, she was quite certain it was more about having had no outlet than it was about her. Despite the circumstances, that had been wonderful. Why was a man with his body and ability so sex-deprived that he could barely hold himself together?

Finally dressed, Hermione looked in the mirror and sighed. He had definitely mussed her hair to the point that even magic couldn’t help her. Her lips were reddened and puffy from the aggressive way he kissed. Even her eyes seemed to hold a new brightness that hadn't been there before.

It had absolutely been worth it, but she didn’t know how she would face everyone downstairs. Oh Merlin - did either of them put up a silencing charm? She blushed heavily. Oh well. It’s not like they were the only couple who had just been forced into a quickie before time ran out. “But I bet I’m the only one who has to face everybody alone,” she said bitterly to the image in the mirror.

A knock sounded on the door as though she had summoned someone with her words. “Come in,” she called tentatively. For a wild moment she let herself imagine it was Charlie, coming back to apologize. She was sad to let that go, but grateful to see Harry, Ginny, and Ron burst through the door to check on her. 

“Are you ok?” Ginny asked.

Harry wrapped her in a hug and whispered, “I’m sorry, Mione.”

“Did he hurt you?” Ron demanded.

Before she could think how to answer, she burst into tears, leaning into Harry. “He didn’t hurt me,” she murmured through her sobs. “But I don’t know why he was so angry at first and after. Or why he ran away. We should have talked about things. We’re married. We need to...to figure out our lives and make arrangements.”

Ginny squeezed her from behind, “I’m sure he’ll get over himself and apologize, Mione. It was probably just a shock.” 

Hermione appreciated the reassurance, but Ginny’s voice sounded uncertain and she heard it. Whatever was going on with Charlie had surprised his little sister, too. Once Ginny helped make her presentable while Harry and Ron talked animatedly about what they would do to Charlie when they got their hands on him, the four of them headed downstairs.

Halfway down, they began to hear the angry voices. They all stopped to listen. Hermione knew most of them. Mr. Weasley, Molly, the twins, and Luca had their voices raised. Even Kingsley and Percy sounded uncharacteristically cold. There was one furious voice she didn’t know - but she had a sinking feeling she knew whose it was.

His next cry confirmed it. “I know the Mudblood is here. She has been given to me and I demand you present her.”

"How dare you!" Fred shouted.

"I have the letter right here and I will be taking my wife home with me." Hermione shivered at the tone he used. Something told her that "wife" was not a respected distinction for her. "Past that is none of your concern."

Harry thrust his arm forward, stopping Hermione from moving further down the stairs. She glared at him, wanting to confront this head on, but he was unyielding. Being an Auror had given Harry an air of confidence and firm expectation of obedience in situations like this that he hadn’t had before. Hermione knew she could force her way past, but she bit her lip and nodded, letting him know she would listen for now instead. Ron had a hand on her shoulder in support and Ginny rubbed her other arm lightly.

Kingsley was talking. “It is quite clear that there was an exception for pre-existing couples…”

“The papers haven’t tracked her with anyone. It is 'quite clear' you weasels just threw one of your spawn at her to deprive me of my right.”

“That is absurd!” Percy this time. 

“Of course the Prophet didn’t catch on. My son is in Romania and they wanted to keep it quiet!” Molly bellowed.

There was a moment of total silence, like the air had been sucked out of the room. When Nott spoke again, his voice was more controlled, but far more dangerous.

“So it’s the dragon boy she slagged herself to. Isn’t that delightful? I have been meaning to pay him another visit anyway.”

Molly screeched indignantly. There was shuffling and Mr. Weasley’s voice sounded strained when he asked, “Are you threatening one of the sacred 28? In front of the Minister of Magic?”

“Your family is a disgrace to that distinction. And of course not. I don’t threaten. I take action.” There was a pause before he went on. “He will regret the day he took what’s mine. You all will. And I will have the little Mudblood back.”

He disapparated before Harry or Ron could catch and arrest him.


	3. The Reserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed by how many people have read and subscribed and bookmarked this story in such a brief period of time! You guys are amazing! Comments are always welcome!
> 
> In the past week, I have gathered a team of betas, Caitlyn Baulch and Astrangefan (who has also let me bounce ideas off of her), and an alpha, omnenomnom, as well. They are doing an awesome job helping me get this story out of my head! Thanks to having people on board checking things over, I did go back and do some small edits to the first two chapters. Most of it was pretty small stuff. You might want to check out the part about Nott, Sr. He's a little less cartoon-bad-guy and more scary nuanced bad guy. Overall, though, there were no major plot point changes.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Alcohol Abuse
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.

Luca stormed toward him across the Mess Hall. It had been three long days since Charlie had last seen his friend. He was still as unsettled now as he had been that morning at the Burrow. He hadn’t been eating or sleeping, wracked by the complex stew of self loathing and guilt. He knew he deserved the anger he saw on Luca’s face. 

Charlie didn’t want to know what had happened after he left, how Hermione had felt or reacted. Their time together had been...Merlin he couldn’t think about that. He had been a piece of shite to her afterward. He had no idea how to make it right and still live with himself. He owed her an apology and an explanation, but he absolutely couldn’t give the latter. The former would just encourage her to believe this farce of a marriage could go on, which couldn’t happen either. Charlie was too busy worrying over Hermione to expect the impact of Luca’s fist before it hit him. 

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you, mate?” Luca screamed. “How could you just bloody leave like that? You don’t even know…”

Luca paused as he took in the shocked and intrigued faces around them. Charlie was staring at the ground looking ashamed as his eye swelled up. “We need to take this somewhere else,” Luca said, grabbing Charlie’s arm and yanking him up and out of the building. No one dared follow once Luca sent a dark look around the room. Still, he walked the two of them almost half a mile into the woods before practically throwing Charlie against a tree to face him. Charlie hadn’t said a word as he had been drug along.

“Do you have nothing to say for yourself?” Luca asked, his voice now a low growl.

“Luca, you know I can’t. You even know why…”

“I know you need to get your head out of your arse and let it go.” 

“I can’t…” Charlie screamed back.

“Well you have to!” Luca was inches from his face. “You’re married and you’ve made a right mess of things. Worse, you’re both in danger and you weren’t…” Luca gave a roar of pure rage and punched the tree next to Charlie’s head. 

Charlie was breathing hard with emotion and panic. He wasn’t sure why Luca was so reactive. Luc almost never lost control of his emotions, not since… No, that was a spiral he couldn’t afford to go down. 

Charlie already felt like he was missing something crucial in this conversation. It was like every other thing that was said to him the last few days. He couldn’t bring himself into the present enough to know what was happening. His head kept spinning with the knowledge that someone had been forced to marry him. She deserved a real husband, someone who could take care of her. Someone who…

“What do you mean, ‘danger’?” he asked as Luca’s words registered. Charlie felt his heart stop at the idea that Hermione might be in danger. Then the rest of Luca’s words pushed through the fog in his brain. “And I wasn't there,” he whispered in horror, “That’s what you were going to say.” 

He stumbled away from his best friend, the only one he still had. A few feet away, he dropped to his knees and lost every bit of food he had managed to choke down earlier. When he scooted back over to lean his back on the tree, he tried not to acknowledge that Luca was looking at him with something between anger and pity. Charlie closed his eyes and found his voice again, “What happened?”

“Bloody Nott, Sr. happened. You know, the man you stole her from? He intends to have her. Kept calling her his wife in a way that made my skin crawl. Even tried to take her out of the Burrow. Harry and Ron took care of it, and kept her safe. Your whole family and the Minister of Magic pitched in...”

“But it should have been me,” Charlie stated, voice dull, from behind his hands. He had pulled his knees up like a child and had his elbows propped on them. He wasn’t showing Luca his tears, but they had known each other too long for his friend not to know they were there.

“Look,” Luca said, a little softer now, “I know this is hard. But you’re her protection now.”

“I can’t be,” Charlie cried.

“You can and you will. You bloody well already are. You couldn’t save them, Char, but you can save Hermione.”

“What if I don’t? What if I fuck it up like I always do? What if I go off chasing dragons when she needs me?”

“All you can do is your best, mate. But you can’t do that until you stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself.”

Charlie bit his lip. He couldn’t understand why no one saw how much danger Hermione was in if she was depending on him. Okay, he got that his family wouldn’t know any better - but how could Luca trust him?

“She’s not the only one in danger, mate,” Luca said. “Bastard can only have her right now if you’re dead. After your Mum let it slip it was you, he said he’d make you regret it. And...and he said he needs to give you another visit. Does that mean what I think it means?”

Charlie’s eyes met his, eagle sharp and angry all of a sudden. “You think he was there that night?”

“Yeah, mate,” Luca said, his voice angry again. “I think he has a lot to answer for.”

Charlie pushed up from the tree, his entire countenance changed. For the first time since the war, Luca saw his friend back - the confident man who was a match for any dragon much less any human.

“He won’t get her... or anyone else,” Charlie growled.

They began trudging back toward the main camp. It was too late for lunch, but the way to the pens was on the other side and they both had work to do.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

An older gentleman looked up at their party in surprise as they entered the rustic cabin that served as the office for the Reserve. Harry was first, with two Aurors slightly behind him. There were two more behind them and two bringing up the rear, with Ginny, Alicia, and Hermione in the middle of the formation. 

It had taken two days to make the arrangements necessary to uproot her entire life to Romania. The Auror Department had insisted on a third day while they scrambled to set up her guard detail. Hermione had a feeling by the way the man was staring at them that getting the message to the Reserve had fallen short.  
“Are you...Harry Potter?” the man asked, looking as though he didn’t quite trust his eyes.

Hermione heard her best friend stifle a groan before nodding and stepping forward to shake the man’s hand. “I am, sir. You are…?”

Shaking himself, the older man stood and walked around his desk. “I’m sorry. I’ve been terribly rude. Ian McClain, Director of the Romanian Dragon Reserve. We weren’t expecting visitors.”

Harry bit his lip. “How about new residents?”

The man looked at him. “Not meaning any offense, but...why would we need a contingent of aurors and…” looking at the middle of the group, his eyes grew wide. “Is that Hermione Granger?”

“Hermione Weasley, actually,” she said, stepping forward with a smile and a deliberate handshake.

He took her hand, but looked confused. “I thought the Weasley boy married someone else.” His statement was almost a question.  
“Ron Weasley did,” Hermione explained, knowing that was what he meant. “I married Charlie.” She spoke firmly and did her best to dare him with her eyes to question her.

The man practically fell back into his desk chair. “Charlie Weasley? Our Charlie?”

Hermione huffed just a little. She had hoped Luca would have warned the office, or Charlie would have been nice, but it seems they both had other things to tend to. Fine. She could handle this.

“Yes, the Charlie who works here. I will need access to his accommodations. And the Aurors will need housing as well. Most can be doubled up or in singles housing, whatever you have.” She handed Mr. McClain an official list of the people joining the reserve as well as the necessary paperwork for her transfer. 

“Ah...lass, there’s a bunkhouse they can be in or personal tents. Married couples have special housing. We...uh....hadn’t been informed that Charlie got married so it’s not prepared.”

“Well, he did. Luca, too, if he hasn’t gotten around to letting you know. Alicia is his new wife,” Hermione tipped her head to the older girl who looked a little put out at this turn of events. “The Potters will need couples’ accommodations as well.”

The man looked apologetic. “We’ve not had so many couples on the reserve in quite a few years. We have some cabins for you, but they’re not in the best shape. Traditionally, the boys would fix a place up before they asked the bride to take ‘em,” he explained.

Hermione brought her chin up. “I’m sure we can manage. I think it would be best if we all settle in a bit tonight. Perhaps in the morning a tour could be arranged? If it won’t interfere with the work of the reserve, of course. I won’t have our presence here disrupting the dragons’ care. For tonight, I can wait for Charlie in his current tent.” She knew he had one from the times his siblings had visited in the past. 

She noticed that his director had nodded along but winced just a bit at the last. Then, with a somewhat sly look to his eyes, he nodded decisively. “That might be for the best,” he said gruffly.

He led them all out and up a steep path. The bunkhouse, where they left 4 of the Aurors, was next to the Mess Hall. Further up, there were rows of tents. They could see the cabins up near the top of the hill from the tent he indicated was Charlie’s. She started to head in when Harry stopped her. 

“I know you can handle yourself, Mione,” Harry said, “but until Charlie is home, these two are staying with you.” He nodded toward the last two Aurors. He continued, “Ginny, why don’t you wait for your brother with her. I’ll go up to the cabins and see if I can get it ready a bit before you take a look.” Ginny nodded, looking pleased. She was not known to enjoy tidying up a place.

Alicia stepped forward and declared, “I want to go on up to the cabins and see what I’m dealing with.” Everyone agreed and the group set off up the hill.

Hermione and Ginny stepped inside. In all of her imagined scenarios the last few days, none of them could have prepared her for the state of his tent. The scent of alcohol hit her nose before she had fully entered. Empty bottles littered the entire floor and covered every surface. There were dirty clothes , dishes, and trash here and there. The blankets from his bed were a nest in front of the small fireplace, empty alcohol bottles tucked into them as well, as though they had been recently consumed when he was supposed to be sleeping. Ginny gasped beside her. Their wide eyes met, both filled with worry and distress. 

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

After Luca healed Charlie’s eye, the two of them talked the rest of the way back, falling into their normal companionship. They were almost at the living quarters when Charlie said, “I need to go home and write an owl to Hermione.”

Luca looked like he might say something, but then glanced further up the hill. He grinned as he said, “I think I might need to go talk to my wife up at the cabins. Seems like she may have arrived already.”

Charlie followed Luca’s line of sight, surprised to see that three cabins were lit up at the moment. “You must not have been the only one who got hit by this law,” he commented. “Guess I should talk to Ian and start fixing one up, too.” Charlie went still with sudden realization. Gulping, he added, “If she’ll come here.” 

He felt an ache in his chest. What if she wouldn’t? Was he going to give up the dragons? He had to, didn’t he? He was going to protect her, dammit. This time the humans who were supposed to mean something to him were going to be his priority. Even if it broke him. Then again, Charlie thought as he approached his tent, would anyone be able to tell?

“You know,” Luca said, breaking into this new wave of panic, “Hermione might be here, too. In one of those other cabins. You could come up with me and see.”  
The things he needed to say would be more manageable in a letter, though, even if the owl just flew it up the hill, so Charlie shook his head. Why would she have come here anyway, when he hadn’t spoken to her in days?

He waved goodbye to his friend and slipped inside his tent, trying to think if he even knew where parchment was in all the mess. Maybe he should just go to the office. Charlie’s eyes bugged out when he noticed clear surfaces, the bed made up with blankets that were not his, a clean floor and, in the middle of it, two women he most definitely did not want to know how he had been living.

In a perfect imitation of their mother, his baby sister put her fists on her hips and yelled, “Charles Septimus Weasley! How DARE you!? Do you know what this place looked like? No wonder you didn’t want to get married - you didn’t want anyone to know you’re a bloody alcoholic!”

He flinched. The alcohol was certainly part of it, though the reason he couldn’t face the days and long nights without it was bigger. He had no idea what to say, so he let her keep ranting.

“You didn’t think your family needed to know you’ve been hiding out over here sinking into a hole? Do I need to bat bogey hex you into getting help? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you living like that?” Ginny was red in the face, but there were tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Charlie still didn’t know what to say. He hated it when Ginny was upset about anything. He had always had a special relationship with her over the rest of his younger siblings. She’s the last one he would have wanted to see this. Then he saw Hermione, who had a perplexed but calculating look on her face. What would she think of him now? As if he hadn’t already bollocksed everything. He opened his mouth to try and explain or apologize, something to make it better. What came out was, “What are you two doing here?”

Hermione was the one who answered as she held a sobbing Ginny. “Well, I am your wife and we’re actually required to reside together. Plus, these first months, we kind of need to…” she trailed off as though explaining why was beyond her ability to keep talking.

Charlie latched onto the first part. “You want to reside here? With me?”

“Well, in one of the cabins up the lane,” she replied. “Ian said it’s where the couples are stationed.

Charlie stared at her in awe. He couldn’t believe she would really be willing to live in Romania just for him. Before he could tamp down the relief he felt, Charlie closed the space between them, picking her up away from his sister and spinning her around as he hugged her. 

“Thank you, Hermione! Thank you so much.” He said, ending in a whisper that had gone a bit husky when he smelled the sweet apple cinnamon scent of her hair. He put her down and blushed as he backed away. Dammit. This was not the time!

“I’m sorry about that. I was afraid...afraid I would have to leave the Reserve.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, laughing a bit. “I would never separate you from your dragons.” Their eyes met and held for a second before a sniffle from Ginny reminded him Hermione wasn’t the only person in the room. 

“Gin,” he said, turning to hug her. “I know what it looked like, what it is...I’m...I’m sorry. I didn’t want anyone to worry.”

She hit him. “Well you’ve failed. I’m so much more than worried. I want to floo Mum right now and have her move in with you until you stop this nonsense.”

“Ginny, I think I can handle it,” Hermione pointed out. She put a hand on his arm, the minimal contact sending shockwaves through his system. “Charlie, we’re going to talk about this, but maybe just now isn’t the time. First, we need to…”' 

A knock at the front of the tent sounded. Charlie was surprised. No one ever bothered him when he was at home. They all knew what they would find.

“Hermione?” a voice called. 

“I’m still in here and still fine, Michael,” she called back. 

Without waiting for an invitation, Michael Corner came in, flanked by another man, both in full Auror regalia. Charlie was taken aback. “What is this?” he asked.  
“These are my bodyguards,” Hermione huffed, clearly a little irritated with them and their presence. 

“And yours,” Michael added, looking at Charlie.

He recoiled slightly. “I wrestle dragons. I don’t need a bodyguard.”

“Talk to Auror Potter. We’re just here to do our jobs. You’ve been threatened by a known Death Eater, whether we can prove it yet or not. It is in his vested interest to either kill you, take Hermione, or both, as soon as possible. Once she is pregnant, his claim to her is void even if you’re dead. Until then, you’re both in danger.”  
Charlie knew his eyes had gone wide and sought Hermione at the assumption of her getting pregnant. She was blushing. Seeing his look, she sighed. “You really didn’t read any of the fine print on Luca’s letter, did you?”

He shook his head. Technically he had, but not well enough to keep the events that followed from obliterating it from his memory. There had been too much to process. 

She bit her lip and explained. “If I’m not pregnant within six months, our marriage is annulled and I belong to him immediately.”

Charlie felt the color drain from his face. He hadn’t realized that was part of the deal. If the two of them were in danger now, what would they be bringing a baby into? Yes, she was supposed to be safe once she was pregnant, but what if Nott still wouldn’t give up? If he was truly the one from before, Charlie knew that wouldn’t be the end.

It didn’t matter, he chastised himself. This had to be done. And he had wished for a family… before all of this. If starting it with someone amazing whom he admired and wanted - even if she (rightfully) didn’t feel the same about him - was the price for keeping her safe, then he would do it. And he would keep them all safe, protect them more fiercely than he had ever fought for his dragons.

He nodded slowly, “It will be an honor to have children with you, Hermione.”

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hermione stared up at this man who was her husband. He was the man she had seen briefly in his childhood bedroom at the end of the hottest sex she had ever had. This was the man she had heard hero-worshipped by his younger siblings since she met the Weasleys. He was the one who had done a decade of indepth research about his dragons, publishing articles and hard data about all of them and how to protect them. This man was someone she wanted to get to know and was almost certain she could love if he let her.

Glancing around the tent, she knew he was also a man who was drowning himself in alcohol for unknown reasons. And the man who had been angry and fearful about their marriage. He had run away from her right after consummation for Godric’s sake. 

For whatever reason, she had the best version of him right now, this man looking down at her, mentioning children - plural - they would have together. Hermione had to wonder when the other side would come out again. Part of her wanted to melt into him, but she was wary. She had seen the moment where he went white at the thought of a pregnancy. She was honestly surprised he had recovered from that so quickly. Something had changed with him, but she wasn’t sure what or how far she could trust it. 

Still, the heat in Charlie’s eyes was doing funny things to Hermione’s stomach, making it flip around and a coil of lust tighten lower in her body. She blushed and looked away from him, only to see that the tent was now getting crowded. Harry had joined them, as well as Luca and Alicia. Luca was giving her a knowing grin and winked before she could look away. She had a feeling that her husband’s best friend had a lot to do with his attitude change. Hermione was grateful, and wondered if she could talk the man into offering her some insight.

Harry drew her attention as he began speaking. He had taken a few confident strides across the room to Charlie. His eyes were sizing him up and offering a warning, but he smiled nonetheless and stuck out his hand. Charlie hesitated just a second before taking it and pulling him along into a hug. 

“We’re family now, and Weasleys don’t greet each other with a handshake,” Charlie offered amiably. Harry laughed in surprise. 

“Well, we’re not exactly here on a family visit. Are you aware of the threats to yourself and Hermione by Theodore Nott, Sr.?”

“I am,” Charlie stated, a quiet, determined anger in his tone. “He won’t get to her while I’m alive.”

Harry gave him a nod, “I’m glad to hear it, but remember that’s exactly why you’re in danger, too. I know you can take care of yourself, but we’re going to have two Aurors stationed outside the tent at night, and two more with each of you during the day.”

“What!?” Hermione and Charlie both cried. 

“I can’t have Aurors following me while I work with the dragons,” Charlie stated, “They’ll scare them and a scared dragon is a dangerous one, probably more dangerous than anything that bastard can send after me.”

Harry looked a little perplexed. “That’s a point I hadn’t considered. I’ll think on it tonight.”

Hermione stepped forward. “I don’t want Aurors tagging along with me while I learn a new job, either! I’ll be working with the dragons, too.”

“You will?” Charlie asked, his voice both shocked and excited.

“I have been hired for a new position in research, working with the young dragons. I am hopeful it will develop into...well, I have a few hopes where the research may lead but for now, the important thing is that I will also be working with the younger dragons that might be frightened by more people.”

Charlie spoke before Harry had a chance. “The babies won’t mind extras if they’re who you’re working with. Some of the younglings will be a bit skittish, but they’ll get accustomed to the Aurors as fast as they will you, especially if Harry keeps the same two assigned to you. Can you do that, Harry?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Harry agreed, looking relieved. Hermione was not pleased to have Charlie override her and she knew Harry was happy that her anger wasn’t going to be aimed at his person.

“I’ll be leaving Harrison and Corner outside for the night. The rest of us will see you at breakfast, yeah?” Harry said officially. Charlie and Hermione both agreed and people began to shuffle out of the tent.

Ginny paused before following Harry. “Will you be ok, Hermione?” she asked. Her eyes were purposefully staying away from her big brother.

“Yes,” she said. “Charlie and I have a lot to talk about, but we’ll be fine.”

Ginny nodded, finally looking at her brother. “You’re not who I thought you were,” she whispered, hugging her arms around herself for comfort, “but I still love you. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

With that, she took Harry’s offered hand and let him lead her from the tent. Charlie and Hermione were left to stare at one another and try to decide how to start.


	4. Alone Together

Charlie’s nerves were going to do him in. This was the first time they had been alone since his bedroom at the Burrow. He felt himself blush just thinking about it. Now there was so much more that had to be discussed between them. He had no idea what to tell her about the way the tent had looked. Maybe they could just avoid it. He didn’t want to make her think any worse than she already did, but he had a feeling this conversation would be a lot easier with some alcohol, maybe for both of them. 

She broke into that thought with a bland comment. “So you have a drinking problem.”

He bit his lip and shook his head. He appreciated the lack of judgement in her tone, but not the incorrect assumption he had feared. “I don’t, actually.”

Her eyebrows rose, but then her face changed to a gentle, compassionate look. “Charlie, you do. When I walked in here, there were bottles up to my knees.”

“I know what it looked like,” he said, the frustration leaking into his voice, “but I don’t have a drinking problem. I do drink, but only on particularly bad nights.”

“Does that happen to be every night?” she asked, a little more irritated now.

“Not anymore,” he answered honestly. 

Hermione was watching him warily, sitting primly on his sofa looking as uncomfortable as he felt. Charlie knew he owed her an apology and several explanations, but without firewhiskey he wasn’t up to much of it. Maybe if he moved on to the apology, they could forget about the state of the tent and his life.

“I’m sorry,” he began, running a hand over his face. He wasn’t sure what specifically to apologize for without telling her far more than he should, but at least he knew where to start. “I shouldn’t have run off like I did. It was...too much.” Was that enough? Probably not, but he could at least see how she responded before trying again.

“It was a lot to take in,” she acknowledged. “I know you’ve never wanted to be in a relationship with anyone and...”

“Yes, I have!” he interrupted before he thought it through. Damn. He should have just let her think that. He tried not to stick his foot in his mouth anymore as he tried to explain. “I’ve wanted a relationship. I just never met anyone to be with and then…the war...I don’t deserve...I can’t be trusted...” Charlie took a deep breath. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn’t force the words out. He couldn’t do this. 

Hermione’s face went through a series of emotions. There was anger and puzzlement, curiosity and compassion. She reached out, her hand taking his. “Charlie, I don’t know what’s wrong, what happened, or how long it’s been going on. I don’t expect you to tell me your deepest secrets when we barely know each other, but what can I do to help? You can’t keep drinking like that.”

Anger coursed back through his veins, a welcome exchange from the burning guilt. He knew she was trying to help. She was being incredibly reasonable and even giving him a lot of space he didn’t deserve, but Charlie didn’t know what to do with that. He couldn’t cope with her offering him understanding. He didn’t deserve her compassion or her help with anything. He didn’t deserve to get better. 

“I’ll drink if I bloody well want to, and I need some now.” Charlie stomped to the kitchen, pulled a bottle from the cabinet, popped it open, and took a long swig. He knew he should get out cups, at least. Offer her some, too. He just couldn’t make himself. Still too fucking selfish, he thought, probably give it to a damn dragon first.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hermione watched him storm out of the room and felt her heart sink. She really hadn’t meant to be bossy about it. Whether she was here or not, he had a problem. With what he had just - well - not quite said, it seemed to have been prompted by something that happened during the war. He certainly wasn’t the only one who had mental scars from it. He would be learning some of hers soon enough.

Biting her lip as she scanned information in her head, Hermione realized she had no idea what had been going on in Romania during the war. She knew Dumbledore had commanded Charlie stay put - protecting dragons and recruiting wizards for the Order. She wondered what that had been like, what kind of protection the dragons had needed. He was at the final battle, but she didn’t see much of him. If she recalled correctly, he had been the one to rally reinforcements and bring them rushing into Hogwarts for the final push. 

He had been a hero, every bit as much as the rest of them. Why did he think he didn’t deserve a relationship? Well, he had only half-said several things, so perhaps she was just assuming. Maybe he had other reasons why he felt he was too untrustworthy to be with someone. There were just too many things Hermione didn’t know about Charlie.

One thing she did know was that he didn’t have to drink alone in his kitchen anymore. If alcohol was a distraction and a way of burying whatever thoughts and memories he couldn’t face, there were other vices out there. And she seemed to recall that he was vulnerable to the lure of a naked woman.

She entered the kitchen a few minutes later. He was facing away from her, head tipped back with a bottle of Ogsden’s Finest as he leaned against the counter. The bottle was more than half gone already. She hadn’t known a person could consume that much firewhisky, that fast, without passing out. He didn’t hear her moving toward him, and jumped when she touched his shoulder. Through his tight shirt, she could see the muscles in his back rippling as he set the bottle down a little harder than she would have liked and spun to say something. 

Of course whatever it was got lost as soon as he realized she wasn’t wearing anything. Again. Hermione almost giggled as she silently decided this might be a daily necessity of their marriage. The look on his face when he discovered her was far too entertaining to give up. And what came after….

Charlie reached for her automatically, his eyes full of fire and just a tinge of hesitancy dulled by the drink. “Is this for me, Draga?” His voice was a little slurred. Hermione wondered if he had meant to call her dragon or if the word meant something else. She would ask when he was sober sometime. For now, she simply nodded, threading her arms around his neck and standing on tiptoe to bring herself to meet his lips. 

Everything about Charlie was fire. His scent, his taste, and every tiny touch to her body burned with passion and intensity. A little drunk, he had lost all hesitation and self-questioning. He was moving with confidence and authority, a stark difference from their first time together. Scooping her up in his arms, he headed out of the kitchen area to the bed.

Hermione let out a happy, breathy sound as he licked lightly at the seam of her lips until she opened for him, granting access and bringing her tongue to play with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck. As their foreheads rested against each other for a moment, Charlie gave her a smile she hadn’t seen yet, one that lit his eyes and made her feel like the most gorgeous thing he had ever looked at. They stared at each other as he gently laid her down on the bed.

She attacked his mouth, lightly biting and then sucking ever so slightly on his lower lip until he let out a low moan. His hands were running all over her, but careful not to touch her breasts or go between her thighs, just dangerously close, teasing. As she used her tongue to massage his, she felt one calloused hand finally brush between her legs. 

Hermione gasped, going still while he explored this new terrain of her body. 

“So wet for me,” he whispered as he gently slid his fingers up and down her slit. At the top, he would flick, just slightly, and give a low-throated chuckle when she whimpered and tried to push her body closer to his probing fingers. “Can you not be patient just a little while longer, Draga?” he asked.

“No,” Hermione breathed, the word coming out as a moan. 

“I was hoping you would say that,” Charlie said with a confident smirk.

Before she had time to question him, two fingers were inside her. Hermione wasn’t sure what kind of noise she would have made if his lips hadn’t closed over hers at the same moment. His tongue plunged into her mouth in time with the movements of his fingers.

As he added a third finger, Charlie curved them into her with a come hither movement that made her wild. She was writhing on his fingers in seconds, panting too hard to continue kissing. He smiled at that, too, nibbling at her neck and ears while she tried not to absolutely scream at the amazing pulsing feeling that seemed to compress her entire body and soul down into that one tiny area. The coil of fire inside suddenly burst and Hermione couldn’t stop the screams of pleasure he was tearing from her. 

She couldn’t even form coherent words. Hermione couldn’t remember ever having an orgasm so intense, and it wasn’t over. While more gentle, Charlie hadn’t stopped stroking her innermost spot with his fingers yet. Every time she stopped quaking and started to settle down, he would make a more exaggerated movement, just enough to make her gasp and writhe again. She could tell by the way he was watching her that he enjoyed seeing her so out of control.

“Please,” she finally whimpered, “Mercy. Please let me calm down for a while.”

His fingers, while still inside her, became still. “Are you begging me?” he asked, his voice husky.

Somehow this moment seemed more weighted than the others around it. She stared into his eyes as she affirmed it. “Yes, Charlie. I’m begging for your mercy. Begging for your hands to touch me gently and let me rest for a moment before I return the favor.”

Kissing her just below the ear, then at her temple, his voice was gentle and loving as he murmured, “You’re such a good girl. But you won’t be returning the favor like that.” 

Slowly withdrawing his fingers from inside her, he stared into her eyes as he licked them clean. Hermione watched him, mesmerized. “Until you’re safe, I only get release when I’m inside you, Draga.” 

Charlie’s words were nearly lost to her as she watched his swollen lips form them and heard his belt buckle come undone. The rustling of fabric told her his pants were going, but she was too momentarily worn to move and look. 

When he leaned over to capture her lips again and caught one breast in his firm grip, she came back to life. Staring up, she realized she had the perfect view of Charlie Weasley’s nude body. He was all freckles and scars and sculpted muscle. Hermione couldn’t help but think he was the most impressive human specimen she could have ever imagined. And he belonged to her. It was the most possessive feeling she had ever had, but dammit she was willing to be a hypocrite if it meant that Charlie would always be hers. Reeling from that thought, she almost didn’t catch what he said next.

“I got the impression last time that you like things a little rough. Is that right?” Both hands were now kneading her breasts and pinching at her nipples as she gasped and felt desire pooling inside her again.

“Merlin, yes,” she whimpered, “Please.”

“Please what? I need to know what you want me to do. You’ll need to be clear while you beg for it.” He finished his sentence by taking one of her nipples into his mouth, nibbling and sucking while his fingers lightly twisted the other. 

Hermione arched her back trying to get closer to him. She wanted this to go on forever but she also needed him inside her. Vaguely remembering he had asked her a question, she finally panted, “Please, please fill me.”

He popped his mouth off of her breast and smiled. “Oh, you want my fingers back inside you?”

“No! Charlie, please. Please put your cock inside me.”

“And just sit there with it inside?” he asked, his eyebrows raised a little, tone completely mild as though they were discussing tea. She could see how much he enjoyed tormenting her.

She let out a little huff of annoyance that turned into a low keen of desire when he took the other nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. 

“Please, put your cock inside me and...and fuck me hard, Charlie. Please…”

“Well, if that’s what you want.” His voice had gone low and gravelly, hot enough to burn.

Before she knew what he was doing, Charlie had her legs thrown over his shoulders and their bodies lined up. He wasn’t gentle as he pushed inside her, but the extra stretching he had given her with his fingers made it easier than their first time had been. Not that she had complained then. The delicious feel of him filling her was well worth a few moments of discomfort.

“This time,” he groaned out, “I’m not finishing until you’ve come at least twice.”

Hermione trembled with excitement and need. She couldn’t imagine how he would manage that…, but she didn’t need to as he set about proving his point. He pounded into her, rubbing the perfect spot inside with his girth, and toying with her clit at the same time. Hermione completely lost track of which sensation was which, lost track of time. 

All she knew was the exquisite feeling of his body ramming into her and her own screams and moans as he brought her to climax, once, twice, and kept going. She thought he was going to lose it on the second one, but he breathlessly lowered her legs and, after a pause, came at her from a whole new angle. He buried himself to the hilt and she knew he could feel her body still clenching now and then from the last orgasm. With the spots he was hitting now, she was certain she would go over the edge again soon. She wasn’t sure she could take it. 

“You can give me one more, Draga,” he said, as though he could read her mind. “I can’t hold out any longer. I want you exploding around me when I come inside you.” 

She gasped. She loved it when he talked to her like that. She could feel him shaking, holding himself back to wait for her. His fingers were deftly toying with her clit, though at this point it was almost sore from all the attention. Somehow, the pain added to it and she felt an even stronger orgasm building, especially as the pace he had set began to grow more erratic. 

“Please, love,” he begged. “Come for me.”

Hermione cried out as she did just that. She was almost too far gone to feel him spurting deep inside her, and their bodies melded together as close as it was physically possible to get.

They both fell fast asleep with him still inside her, arms wrapped around one another.

Hermione woke in a daze, pulled to consciousness by Charlie’s voice next to her. It was a tortured sound - ragged and guttural. “No...Ana!!!.......so sorry…..Gertie…..needed me…...Robbie….NO!!!!”

Hermione tried to shake him awake but it wasn’t working. He was thrashing all over the bed and she was barely keeping him from accidentally hurting himself or her. “Charlie!” she yelled, “Charlie! It’s a nightmare. Wake up!”

He groaned as if in deep pain. The words sounded like they were being tortured out of him. “Please...Robbie…don’t.....NO!!!!…...no…..someone….HELP!!!….no…..” 

A crash at the front of the tent made her scream and Charlie was suddenly awake. His body moved immediately between her and whatever was there as Hermione scrambled for a blanket to cover the two of them. He brushed it aside when she tried to cover him. 

“Who the bloody hell is there?” Charlie demanded. He didn’t even have his wand. Hermione couldn’t really think where either of them had them last. Probably wherever all their clothes had landed. Hers would be at the sofa, far closer to whatever was at the front of the tent than to her.

A “Lumos” sounded at the front and she could see two tall Aurors’ uniforms in the dim light. They both coughed in an embarrassed way and turned back toward the door. 

“Um...sorry Ma’am, Sir,” Hermione was pretty sure that one was Harrison. “We heard a yell for help and moving around, thought you were under attack.”

Charlie hadn’t budged from in front of Hermione and when she started to step around him in her blanket toga, he put an arm out and stopped her. She looked at him, sucking in a breath at his feral expression. Now was probably not the time to try to assert her ability to protect herself. 

“It was a nightmare,” Hermione called to them. “I still have them frequently.” 

They both nodded, still looking carefully away from the very nude man in front of her. “Well, we’ll be right outside if you need us.” 

Neither she nor Charlie said anything while the Aurors left. Then Charlie spun around, his eyes more normal now, but a bit frantic.

“You didn’t need to lie for me,” he said gruffly. Hermione couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or angry. 

“I didn’t lie,” she told him. “I told them what happened and I told them that I personally still have nightmares. Both of these things are facts. Any assumptions they may have made are based purely on correlation.”

Charlie responded automatically. “Correlation does not equal causation.” The smile that spread slowly across his face had Hermione giving a sly smile back. The look in his eyes at that moment made her stomach flutter, but it was gone in an instant.

“You have nightmares?” he asked. 

“Yes, you’ll find out soon enough, I imagine. I’ve had them since the war,” she explained. After a pause, she added, “They’re not as bad as they were - seeing a mind healer helped a lot.”

He grunted in response and she could see his mood turn dark.

“Wouldn’t help,” he mumbled, rubbing his face. She couldn’t quite hear whatever it was he said next, with his face behind his hands, but it sounded a lot like, “don’t deserve it to be better anyway.” 

There was no way Hermione was going to just let this opportunity go. “I couldn’t wake you, you know. But then they came into the tent and you were up and ready so quickly.”

Charlie responded with an intensity Hermione didn’t understand. “I will protect you. No matter what. Now go back to bed.” 

Through the whole conversation, he had just been standing there in all his naked glory. Hermione realized that not only was he showing no shame or bashfulness about it, but she felt completely comfortable with a nude Charlie as well. His move to pull on his pants distracted her for a moment so that she didn’t respond to what he had said at first. Once it filtered through her preoccupied brain, she was confused. 

“Where are you going? Aren’t you coming back to bed?” She had crawled back to the side she was claiming as hers and smoothed the blankets out for them.

He turned away from her. “They get worse as the night goes on,” he finally said. “You sleep. I’ll do what I need to do.”

Hermione sat up in the bed, watching his silhouette. He had retreated to the kitchen area, lighting a few candles in there. She was debating whether or not to go after him when he came out, a bottle of Ogden’s in each hand and headed for the blanket nest in front of the fireplace. She watched him pick up his wand and flick the flames into existence. He settled in place, swigging straight from the first bottle and staring into the fire.

She had so many questions. Those names he called....who were they? What happened to them? Why wouldn’t he see a mind healer? What did Draga mean? Then there were conversations they needed to have about him thinking he could override and command her. He would bloody well have to learn that she could and would take care of herself. And they still hadn’t talked about any of the details of melding their lives together. They hadn’t talked about the pregnancy they were trying for and how he actually felt about it. Hermione couldn’t say she was unhappy at all about the way they had spent their time instead, but now.... She wanted to go over to him and talk, but this wouldn’t be the right time. Without realizing how tired she was, she kept cataloging her questions until her eyes fluttered shut, the firelight burning an image into her mind of his beautiful curls and muscled body hunched next to the fire.


	5. The Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is still holding on to the idea that this will only be 6 or 7 chapters, I'm now guesstimating at least 10. I am wretched at writing short things. I would say I feel bad about it, but I don't really.
> 
> Harry Potter still belongs to JK Rowling.

Charlie slipped out of the tent long before the sun was up. It took a few moments of whispered negotiating with their still-too-embarrassed-to-look-at-him guards before he was allowed to leave with both of them still guarding Hermione. Once he was free of them, he rushed off to begin his morning rounds. His plan was to get all the field work done before she and the Aurors were up and out of bed. Then he could retreat to Research while they were all touring the place. 

As he checked in on various dragons, he let his mind roam. If he made himself scarce enough, perhaps he could put off talking to Hermione for a few more days. He knew enough about her to know she probably had a few thousand burning questions by now. Honestly, he considered himself lucky that she had been so willing to let the conversation go last night. 

Sweet Merlin, lucky didn’t actually begin to describe what he was with that woman. He knew why she had approached him as she had at the Burrow. That was something they had to do. But last night? Charlie still couldn’t wrap his head around why she had offered herself to him again. Well, they had to get pregnant. That was probably all it was. 

Emotions bubbled up that Charlie wasn’t expecting. They were going to get pregnant. He was going to be a father. Despite the expected fears - another person to protect, what if he wasn’t a good dad - he was mostly excited. He couldn’t wait to hold a tiny bundle in his arms and know that baby was his. Later, he could introduce that little one to his favorite dragons. They would have siblings someday. He would teach them all to fly as they got older, and someday take them to the outer fields to fly with the dragons. As much as his family teased about him being the perpetual bachelor, married to his dragons, Charlie had always wanted children. He just never expected it could be with someone like Hermione.

Now, he felt an overwhelming desire to have that in his life, with Hermione by his side for all of it. She would be an amazing mother. He knew this wasn’t when or how she had wanted it to happen, but she seemed determined to make the best of it. To his surprise, disappointment that she didn’t want him just for himself flooded him. She was so perfectly what he wanted in a partner, why couldn’t he be that for her? 

Charlie sighed. Luca was right. He needed to get his shit together. He would protect her, he knew that much, but she deserved so much more than that. And after only a few days, he found himself wanting to give her more, if he just had it to give. There were things he could never tell her; she would see what a worthless piece of shite they had married her to and he...he wasn’t sure he could stand it if she thought so poorly of him. But he could at least stop hiding from her and start figuring out their plans before she decided he was a piece of shite for the way he was behaving now. 

As he finished up delivering dragon breakfasts and checking over the brooding and the injured, Charlie decided before starting in with his research team for the next few hours, he should go see Ian. He would still be in the office at this hour, not yet heading to breakfast. It would be the perfect opportunity to discuss a few things.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

The tent was empty when Hermione awoke. She had expected it, but she was still a little saddened by it. She had hoped he would give her a chance. It looked like the idea of being married to her was still abhorrent even if he enjoyed her naked and begging for him. She let herself wallow in self-pity and that feeling of being used for just a moment before rolling her eyes at herself. She drug herself up from the bed and hopped into the shower. It was so small she wondered how Charlie even managed to get his body inside it. She hoped the cabin would have better. That was on her list today, getting a cabin fixed up. Perhaps her Auror tails would make themselves useful and help. There would hopefully be a tour as well, and maybe she and Ginny and Alicia could explore the nearby village. Beyond that, she would just have to keep trying to talk to Charlie - and perhaps Luca. 

When she headed out the front door, she saw Ginny rushing her way from up by the cabins. Harry was walking a bit more sedately, discussing something with his partner, Zabini. Ginny waylaid her with a giant hug and a whispered, “Is he nearby?” 

Hermione shook her head no, but offered no further explanation. She barely noticed as two new Auror shadows fell into step behind them.

“So did you talk about things?” Ginny’s earnest question made Hermione feel guilty but also blush heartily. She shook her head again.

“What!? What in the world did you do inst.... Hermione Jean Granger! Were you too busy shagging my brother to talk to him!?”

“Well we...I...at least he wasn’t drinking!” she managed. No point in mentioning the two bottles he had made it through during the rest of the night.

Ginny stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. Hermione couldn’t help but giggle along. Harry had an eyebrow raised as he joined them. Seeing his best friend blush, he said “I don’t want to know, do I?” as they took their first steps into the Mess Hall.

The room was filled with usual chaos for a moment, until the sound of Hermione and Ginny’s feminine giggles brought everything to a halt. Hermione felt like a zoo exhibit the way 20 or more men were suddenly staring straight at them. As the silence lengthened, she had to wonder if this was more about there being women here or if it came down to Harry Potter fame. Both, she finally decided. Or maybe these people had never heard of Harry Potter - there didn’t seem to be a lot of English moving around the quiet mutterings of the room - and were just shaken by so many strangers at once, considering there were 6 of them standing there.

From across the room, Luca stood and yelled, “Over here!” Alicia was with him as well, both looking very happy. Hermione was glad for them, though she had to admit she felt jealous, too. She sighed and firmly set those emotions aside again. There was too much to do.

Luca quickly showed them how to go through the line here, then began introducing them around. As it turned out, though only a few spoke English, more or less all of them had heard of and were enthralled by Harry Potter. To her surprise, they held her in just as high regard.

Seeing her look, Luca leaned over, “We all know how you rescued Libbie.”

“Who?” Harry asked before Hermione could.

“The Ironbelly from Gringotts,” Luc explained. “She lives here now. The old girl certainly gave the wild a try, but with her eyes so bad, and never learning how to hunt besides, she couldn’t really make it on her own. She was a right mess when we brought her in, but she liked Charlie well enough - we think she can see the bright hair and thinks he’s his brother. We named her Liberty, but everyone calls her Libbie. You’ll meet her in a little while. She’s much loved, and your Golden Trio are heroes here.”

“So Ian was able to arrange a tour?” Hermione asked, pushing aside the uncomfortable trio reference.

“Aye. I’ll be taking you around,” Luca informed them. “Ian’s got a lot of bureaucratic tape to work through - something about a bunch of buggers showing up unannounced and going against some of the regulations for a reserve this size.”

“Oh no!” Hermione was upset by this news. “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble. Harry wanted me to go into hiding somewhere else. Maybe I should if it’s going to cause a problem here.”

Luca shook his head and lowered his voice. “I was just teasing. You have to live with Charlie. It would break him to leave the dragons behind. Mind you, he will go if he has to, I think, but I wouldn’t like to see the shape he would be in.”

“Worse than the shape he’s in now?” Ginny’s voice cut in sharply. 

“Lass, without the dragons, I doubt he’d still be here at all. Not saying he wouldn’t survive now,” he tried to reassure Hermione, “He’s got you looking out for him. But the last couple of years have been hard.”

Hermione started to ask questions, but he shook his head as a couple of burly newcomers made their way to the end of the table. They asked Luca a question, then chortled and made a few boisterous statements. Hermione couldn’t speak Romanian, but she certainly read tone well enough. They wanted to know who the women were and were making some kind of comments about them. Judging by Luca’s reaction, they were not comments that should be made about married ladies. He clearly pointed to Alicia and to himself, but seemed to be angry after. Before the men could get into any kind of argument, she stood and moved closer to them.

She had no idea if they understood English, so she kept it simple - a bright hello and then, pointed at herself, “Hermione Granger Weasley.” She pointed to Harry and Ginny next. “Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter.” She emphasized all their last names. If what Luca had said about the Golden Trio worship was true, it should make an impression, especially with Charlie being a Weasley as well. The men’s eyes grew wide and they backed away from the table chattering excitedly.

As they rushed away, Luca laughed. “Well that made an impression. Everyone in the Reserve will know who is here by the end of the hour. Those are the two biggest gossip hounds around.”

“Hermione and I are pretty unmistakable anyway. Best to get it out of the way up front, we’ve found,” Harry said. “Do many of the people here speak English?”

“Not as such. Everyone knows some common words. Dragon in every language imaginable. Yes, no. Stop. Easy does it. Stun him. Help. They know those words in English; we know them in Romanian, Russian, German, and a few others.”

Curiosity peaked, Hermione asked, “What language is ‘draga’? Does it mean ‘dragon’?”

Luca raised his brows in surprise. “No, little darling. It’s Romanian for sweetheart or darling. You someone’s Draga already?”

Hermione blushed, but felt far more pleased than she would have thought possible. 

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

“If you already have a cabin started for us, why did you send her into my tent last night?” Charlie asked, completely taken aback. He was leaned forward in his chair, feeling like he might jump from it at any moment.

Ian looked up at him slowly. This had been a very careful conversation so far, but Charlie had a feeling by the man’s evasive look that his Weasley temper was about to flair. He had so much trouble controlling it since the war. He wouldn’t even be out of line for it this time. They both knew Ian had overstepped. “Because your family needed to know what you’ve been doing to yourself, boy.” 

Ian watched him patiently as Charlie cycled through emotions - shock, shame, pain, anger; then, a sad acceptance. Charlie hung his head for a moment while he reined in that temper and all other emotions he was fighting. When Charlie finally looked up and met his boss’ eyes, he could see Ian’s surprise.

“I wish I could say that you should have let me handle it, but I think we both know I wouldn’t have,” Charlie paused, struggling for words.

Ian nodded, looking cautiously pleased as he waited for Charlie to gather his thoughts. 

“I know you’ve given me more chances than any one person has a right to over the last couple of years, Ian. I’m going to make things right again,” Charlie said, his voice a little strained.

“I’m glad to hear it.” It was Ian’s turn to pause. Finally, he said, “I’ve said it before, but maybe you’re ready to hear it now, lad. Everything that happened was as much my fault as anyone else’s. This is my Reserve and it was up to me to ensure all of you were as safe as could be. You had warned me how serious the threat was. You did everything you could, Charlie.”

Charlie pressed his lips together in a stubborn line as he barely blinked back tears. He knew what Ian said was true to an extent, but he hadn’t been the one they were relying on. Swallowing hard, he pushed it all back down. He would do better this time. He had to.

“Then let me warn you again.” Charlie’s voice was low and tight, “Luca and I think the man who’s after Hermione and I is the same one who led the attack that night. We can’t be sure, but....if it’s him, everyone is in danger.”

Ian tensed and went still. For him, it was practically like he had started swearing and throwing things. Charlie was sorry to bring this news, but Ian needed to prepare the Reserve. The dragons would almost certainly be in danger, too. He just couldn’t let himself worry about that part of it.

“Having the Aurors here is nice, but we’ll double the wards and take all the strongest precautions. I don’t want either of us living with this again.”

It took Charlie a moment to fight through his emotions and regain his composure. When he did, he stood. “Can we go see that cabin now, Ian? I appreciate that you and Harry started the initial cleanup, but I’m sure it will need a lot to be the kind of home she deserves.”

OooOooOoOooOooOooOooOooO

The tour started to the right of the Mess Hall. They were all familiar with the lodging area to it’s left already. The next building was the hatchery. It currently held two large clutches unhatched and one set of newborns. 

“They live here for the first month or so. By then they’re big enough to start fights and need more space,” Luca explained. 

“Why are they removed from the mother dragons?” Hermione asked, wondering how that impacted the studies she was planning.

They only end up in here if the mother abandons them or for some reason isn’t fit to raise them. Well, and the stolen eggs that are brought in. We leave clutches with their mums if we can. There’s a separate area for nesting mothers so the other dragons don’t steal or eat the eggs. Some species are known for that. Horntails even have to be protected from their own fathers if you don’t want them eaten, as eggs and after.”

“Do you all want to hold some babies?” Luca asked. Of course they did. Even Harry and Zabini broke out of serious Auror mode in their excitement. Within moments, they each had a little red Chinese Fireball in their arms. Hermione’s almost instantly crawled up her arm and dove beneath her hair. She giggled as it made itself at home in what it undoubtedly thought was a cozy new nest. She noticed that Ginny was rocking hers like a human baby. Harry’s was running up and down his arms and wriggling behind his neck while Harry laughed and tried to catch it. Zabini managed to look more adorable than she had ever seen him, cooing at this baby dragon. Alicia cuddled hers as she and Luca exchanged some very meaningful looks. Despite their hasty marriage, it appeared things there were going very well.

They spent some time playing with the babies before Luca moved them on to the next area where the nesting mothers were kept with their clutches. Hermione thought they were beautifully fierce as they watched over their babies, but these were not likely the ones she would be able to work with.

“Sometimes nesting mothers will take in some of the eggs or babies in the nursery, but most of them focus on their own,” Luca was explaining as Hermione focused in. She made a note about that. It was definitely of interest for her research.

He led them on to the section for fledgling dragons. This would be where Hermione spent most of her time if the research went as she thought it would. The young dragons were large enough to intimidate some but she was thrilled with them. 

“Can we get closer?” she asked. 

“Not with a crowd this big,” Luca told her. “The young ones can be scared with people they don’t know - especially when there are a lot of them.”

Next came the area for dragons that needed special care. Either they were injured or had some sort of long-term problem that kept them from flying or hunting. Their pens were enormous; they had to be to contain the full size dragons. Luca told them the name of each dragon and a little bit about why they were there, but Hermione felt herself getting ancy for the open air of the largest part of the Reserve. She just couldn’t wait to see it.

Even with her anticipation, nothing could have prepared Hermione for that first sight of the outer fields, where the healthy dragons free-roamed, hunting and living their lives within the safety of the wards. They were gorgeous, some moving together and others flying alone. On the ground, she could see dragons of every type sunning themselves or enjoying fresh-caught meals. They were truly magnificent to watch. She felt like she could spend hours just sitting in stunned awe of them.

Luca was continuing his job as tour guide, explaining how things worked out in this segment. “Sometimes we put up smaller warded areas to keep certain populations away from each other - especially during mating season - but right now they’re all loose together. They mostly get along. Of course we have field handlers who check the area constantly. If a dragon is injured or sick, we need to bring them in immediately. We also have to check the wards constantly.”

“For what?” Alicia asked, “I mean, obviously in case there are problems, but how do they happen?”

“Sometimes it’s from a dragon trying to get in or out. The wards are strong, but a determined dragon hitting the same spot over and over can breach them given enough time. Usually, though, a breach means poachers trying to get in.”

“Or dark wizards,” Zabini commented.

“Yes, those too,” Luca agreed with steel in his voice, “though they previously used poachers as a way to get in. Dark they may be, but breaching dragon-level wards requires some know-how.”

Harry nodded. “I wonder if that’s why they haven’t attacked yet. We were worried about Charlie being unprotected the days before we got here. I’ve had a word with my people this morning about letting him slip off on his own.”

Luca looked like he was contemplating saying something when Zabini cut in, “Our sources familiar with Death Eaters also say that Nott, Sr. has always been a careful planner. He won’t strike until he’s sure he’ll be successful.”

Harry shot him a meaningful shut-up look and Zabini rolled his eyes.

This time Luca did speak, “Well, when dark wizards got in before, they had worked with the poachers for some time before the attack.”

Dark wizards had gotten in before? Hermione was about to ask about that when she noticed that a large dragon was flying closer to them. It had a steel grey body, but the tail was a vibrant scarlet. She couldn’t think what breed of dragon that would be. Her eyes rounded as the dragon began banking to land right in front of them. The rest of the group moved back, with just Luca and herself standing still to greet it. Hermione wasn’t sure she could have moved from the spot even if he hadn’t stood with her. The dragon was so beautiful and watching it land up close was remarkable.

“Gertie, m’love!” Luca called, “Your mum’s not with me, Draga. Did you come just to see me?”

Hermione jerked at the name. She started to say something, but Luca was talking again. “This beauty is Gertrude. She’s a Romanian Redtail.”

“I’ve never heard of that breed,” Hermione said, momentarily distracted by new information.

“Most outside of Romania haven’t. They’re very reclusive. On the rare occasions they end up in captivity, they always die. Well, always until this girl.” Luca grinned up at the dragon and she snuffled a little fire at him. Then she sniffed several times. “She’s just noting your scents. Don’t be alarmed. Gertrude is the tamest dragon I’ve ever known.”

The dragon’s head had cocked quizzically and her neck was stretching, coming closer to Hermione. She sniffed for a moment and then reached out her snout to bump Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione’s eyes were round as she stared at Luca, wondering what she was supposed to do. 

“Ah, you smell him, don’t you, Gertie? You smell your mummy.” Luca reached over and petted her along the neck. As Hermione carefully petted the snout now nuzzling in her hair, he explained. “Gertrude came to us as an egg. We all knew it was hopeless. There was talk of not even bothering with tending it. But Charlie’s stubborn. He was determined to try and Ian finally rolled his eyes and said to have at it. We were all shocked when she hatched and thrived. Of course, he slept down in the nursery for months while she grew. She’s still wild, mind, but she’s different from the others.”

“So my brother is her mummy?” Ginny asked innocently. At Luca’s nod, she snickered, “And Gertie can smell him on Hermione, eh?”

Hermione blushed and the rest of the group laughed. “It’s just that I spent the night in his tent, in his bed,” she sputtered.

Harry laughed harder, “Yes, I’m sure you did.” He waggled his eyebrows at her in a way that made her hit him. “Hey, attacking an Auror could get you in trouble, young lady!” he laughed, backing away nonetheless.

Offering her friend some relief, Ginny said, “Charlie named her, didn’t he? Gertrude was our favorite aunt. It’s really unfair that she passed before Muriel.”

“He did,” Luca agreed. “No greater honor from Charlie than to name a dragon after the person, especially one he loved as much as Gertie.”

Hermione patted Gertie goodbye and they started to make their way back toward the buildings. The dragon made a sad keening sound behind them, turning herself in a circle like a dog before settling to sleep right there in the open, watching through slitted eyes as they walked away. Hermione let her thoughts swirl around. Gertie needed me Charlie had cried out in the night. She was sure that’s what he had said. So the others….Ana and Robbie….were they dragons, too? 

She wondered what Luca could tell her about them. She opened her mouth to ask, but then thought better of it. He and Charlie were best friends. Anyone - even if it were a couple of dragons - who had been important to Charlie likely had been to Luca as well. Was it fair to bring him down? She watched as he joked with Alicia, their eyes following each other, clearly smitten and happy. Perhaps she could figure it out some other way. 

Ginny came up to her at that moment. “Hermione, are you ready to take a look at your cabin? Harry and Blaise did some work on it last night after they cleared ours. They’re not pretty, but they have a lot of potential.”

“Can we stop by the tent first?” Hermione asked. “I want to grab my bag.”

They agreed and headed that way, separating from the others at the Mess Hall. Ginny was describing the layout of the cabins as they went into the tent and Hermione began searching for her bag. It wasn’t over by the bed where she thought she left it. Then she remembered she had left it by the couch with her clothes the night before. 

Ginny raised an eyebrow when she saw the pile of clothes there, but didn’t comment at first. Not until she saw the lacy Gryffindor red bra where it had fallen half under the couch. 

“How pretty!” she cried, “Did you buy this just for Charlie to enjoy? I bet he loved it!” 

Her hand snagged the strap to pick it up, but there was a scraping and tinkling sound from under the sofa when she did. They looked at each other. The tinkling of glass was likely yet another bottle. Ginny sighed and bent over to unhook the bra from whatever it was.

“Huh,” she said, “I wonder if he knows this is under here.”

“What?” Hermione asked, trying to get her bra out of Ginny’s hand. She was surprised that her friend absentmindedly handed it over. “What is it?”

Ginny held up a framed picture, the glass smashed jaggedly in the middle as though it had been hit. In the picture were four smiling, laughing people. Two of them were Charlie and Luca. In the middle between them was a couple, a man with sandy blond hair, and a woman with such startling grey eyes that Hermione almost didn’t notice her beautiful straight black hair. They were laughing and swept into a brief kiss as Charlie leaned in to hug the man and Luca tugged the woman’s hair.

“Who are the two in the middle?” Hermione asked, thinking they all looked so happy and carefree.

Ginny said, “Oh. They were Charlie’s other two best friends. They met when he started on the Reserve. They came home with him for Christmas sometimes years ago. I remember them being really fun and always happy. They died in the war.”

“Do you know how?” Hermione hoped Ginny could shed some light on it. 

Her friend shook her head. “He never said. He wouldn’t ever really talk about it.”

A horrible thought struck Hermione. Trying to sound casual, she asked another question. “What were their names?”

“Hmmm. That was a long time ago,” Ginny looked past Hermione, clearly thinking hard. I think her name was...Ally? Agatha? No, that’s horrid. Oh! It was Ana. But I’ve forgotten him.”

“Robbie?” Hermione supplied with a sinking feeling.

“Yeah! How did you know that?”

“I just...overheard those names together,” Hermione lied. She wasn’t about to reveal Charlie’s nightmare to anyone else.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

The cabin was nicer than he had expected. It was rustic, but cozy. The kitchen would allow for real cooking if they wanted. It was open to the dining area and living room. The space was small for a house, but far larger than his extended tent had been. There were two bedrooms and the bathroom was quite large. That was a welcome change. There was a small workroom on the back that could be used for a variety of things. He expected there would be some potion brewing done there as well as a place for him to store some of his tools. Magic could do most things, but he had always planned to fix up one of these cabins by hand someday. 

Someday had arrived rather unexpectedly. Ian had let him know that his brother-in-law and Auror friend had taken it upon themselves the night before to air out the place and take care of dust and dirt. He appreciated that, though they had forgotten the chimney. He set a fire blazing to burn it clean. Now he just needed Hermione here to figure out what they were going to do with this much house.

He swallowed as he thought about actively setting up the bedroom for the two of them to share. It only made sense, but he felt like doing it would be an acceptance of their marriage that he still wasn’t completely ready for, not to mention what she might think. Charlie wasn’t sure he would ever stop feeling like she had been forced into being with him. 

Setting those thoughts aside, he decided to work on the kitchen cabinets. He had noticed that the doors were askew on several of them and one of the drawers didn’t slide out like it should. This would have the added benefit of getting him out of the overheated living room. He had already taken off his shirt but was still sweating profusely. Gathering the tools he had brought, he got to work.

It had been almost an hour when he heard shuffling behind him. Hearing a giggle he recognized as his sister, Charlie finished leveling the drawer before turning around to find his wife blushing as she watched him. He didn’t realize the picture he made, his muscles straining as he worked, a light sheen of sweat shining on his tanned, scarred skin.

Ginny was looking at her friend and barely holding back a laugh. “Why Charlie, it’s sooooo nice to watch you…*ahem* see you here.”

He was confused until his sister winked at him and nudged Hermione, who was an even brighter shade of red than she had been a moment ago. Did she seriously mean that Hermione had been standing there watching him work. Like that? 

When he didn’t say anything and it didn’t seem like Hermione would either, Ginny rolled her eyes and said, “Alright, lovebirds. I’ll get out of here. Try to talk to each other instead of just shagging each other's brains out!” She called the last bit back as she headed out the door laughing.

Charlie felt himself blushing now, too. He wanted to bring the conversation back to the house. He could tell her about the cabinets he had been fixing. Or how they could use the workroom at the back for a potions lab. Maybe he should mention the improvements he wanted to do in the bathroom or talk about furniture. He said, “Are we going to share a bedroom?” and then blushed even harder while he wondered if there was a cellar he could bury himself in. 

Hermione looked taken aback by the question. “I...Well, it makes the most sense. I think...yes. If you’re okay with it, then we should share the bedroom.”

He was bright red as he nodded. “Yes. It...it does make sense. We have to make a baby after all.” He knew immediately he had said the wrong thing when her face fell at the words “have to.” Fuck.

“I’m so sorry, Charlie. I don’t want to do this to you when it will make you unhappy. We don’t have to…”

“I want to,” he cut in. “I swear, Hermione. I didn’t mean it like that. I meant...I just meant that we don’t have much time.”

He closed the space between them, but didn’t really know what to do once she was within reach. He hated how unsure he felt with her. “I am...not good at saying things. I don’t know how to do this and I feel like...Merlin, I feel like I’m going to fuck everything up. But give me a chance, please. I’m going to protect you through this and then…”

“Charlie,” she said his name firmly as she stepped back from him. “I appreciate your concern, but I’m not some delicate flower that needs to be protected all the time. I’m a rather formidable witch on my own and I’ll thank you to stop acting like I’m incompetent.”

Standing still so that he didn’t move back into her space like he wanted to, Charlie fought between what he knew of Hermione and the sudden intense fear that something was going to happen to her. He couldn’t tell her that he knew what Nott, Sr. was capable of, not without explaining. Biting his lip, he stepped forward to put his hands on her shoulders. “I know you can take care of yourself, but this Death Eater isn’t going to give up.”

“Which is why we have a contingent of Aurors here,” Hermione stated. “And you are in just as much danger as I am, maybe more. He at least wants to take me alive. Maybe I’ll need to protect you.” She crossed her arms. Without thought, her small frame shifted to a stance that was inherently powerful. 

That stance said she was a confident witch, perfectly capable of protecting him. Or backing him up against a wall. Laying him out on the floor. Or their bed… Fuck. A good husband would be upset that his wife was hacked off at him. He wasn’t a good husband. Charlie had to remind himself that mid-argument, no matter how polite it was, was not the appropriate time to get turned on.

He let out a frustrated sigh instead and spun away from her. “You don’t understand what he’s capable of!” burst from him before he could stop it. He leaned onto the kitchen counter, away from her, hoping she wouldn’t ask how he knew. 

For a moment, she was quiet. When she did speak, she was much closer to him than he had expected. “When he came to the Burrow, when he found out it was you I married, he said he owed you another visit. You’ve dealt with him before.” Her hand lightly touched his back as she said the last.

Charlie had to breathe deeply to keep himself from lashing out. He would not take the easy path of anger to get through this time. She deserved better and he was going to do better. “I can’t prove it was him,” Charlie said, voice low and tight. He was focusing hard on his breathing.

Hermione moved closer. He could feel her against his side. Charlie knew it was cowardly, but he closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see how she was looking at him. In a very quiet voice, she asked a question he hadn’t prepared for, had no expectation she would even know to ask, “This is about Robbie and Ana, isn’t it?”

He stared at her in absolute shock before his brain caught up. He could barely breathe. His voice came out strangled. “Who told you about them?”

“No one. I found…”

“What did they say? Was it Luca?” Charlie demanded in rapid succession. His temper was flaring and he let it. He needed it to hold everything else inside.

“No!” Hermione responded forcefully. “No one told me anything. I found a picture and...it doesn’t matter.” She turned to leave the room and he caught her arm.

“Don’t you dare, Hermione!” He had lost all semblance of control. “They matter. They matter so fucking much!”

“Then tell me about them!” Hermione said, her voice rising in anger. She wasn’t backing down, meeting his fire with her own.

“They’re none of your business,” he practically snarled the words. 

She stomped her foot as she moved toward him to push at his chest. “You are my business, Charles Weasley. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“I don’t need your help!” he yelled in her face.

“You do! You’re a wreck Charlie, and you know it.”

“Who told you their names?” He bit out each word with barely contained fury.

“You!” she screamed. “You said their names during your nightmare! And then I found a picture with the four of you under the sofa in the tent.” She had started out yelling and angry, but by the end, her tone had shifted. She touched his cheek softly, a caress of comfort. “Charlie, talk to me. Who were they to you? What happened?” There was something in her eyes that he knew he wasn’t good enough to deserve. 

The anger was gone in an instant and he felt all his mental walls crumbling. He was alone with the feelings, the memories he kept carefully buried. Charlie felt like someone had punched his gut and all the air had been sucked out of his lungs at the same time. Without knowing how he got there, he found himself on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest again, his head propped on them, fighting for air. A very distressed Hermione was on her knees beside him, her voice worried and apologetic, but he couldn’t make sense of her words. The rushing in his ears was too much. Her voice amplified and he was certain he was surrounded again. People everywhere. Milling about, shouting at him. But no one doing a damn thing. They were gone and no one was doing anything to bring them back. The people were all just staring at him. They knew it was his fault. His friends were gone and it was all his fault.


	6. Robbie and Ana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Pregnant Character Death, implication of baby being harmed
> 
> I am SO sorry this is a few days late. I would blame it on life being busy (because it is) but it was mostly a muse problem. This was some really tough ground to cover and my muse just left me high and dry with it for a few days there. That said, with the holidays, I'm not promising to post again until the 27th - two weeks from today. I hope to have a chapter done before then and get it out to you, but I'm not going to worry or feel guilty about it if i don't. 
> 
> Thank you to my alpha @omnenomnom for bearing with me on this and the constant encouragement, especially while I was really struggling.

Hermione was furious with herself. How could she have been so stupid and insensitive? More than angry, though, she was scared. She didn’t know Charlie well enough to bring him out of this. He was shaking and barely breathing. His eyes, when she pried his head up and tried to get him to look at her, were frantic, seeing something far away. She needed Luca, but she didn’t want to leave Charlie long enough to get him. 

This was something she was going to have to handle. She had caused this; she would fix it. Hermione took a few deep breaths to center herself. She placed a tentative hand on her husband’s back. He sucked in a deep breath and for a moment, she hoped he might say something or look at her. He didn’t. Moving around to crouch down in front of him, Hermione tried calling his name. She started softly, but worked into a full shout. At her loudest, he flinched, but still wasn’t responding. She had to wonder if calling his name just played into whatever memory he had sunken into. 

Her hands were shaking as she reached out to hold his broad shoulders. She needed to pull him out of this before the fear she was experiencing triggered her own attack. Hers were more frequently nightmares than flashbacks, but she could feel herself backsliding as a feeling of helplessness started to consume her. Deep breaths. She shook him as hard as she could, calling his name.

Charlie moaned, “It was me. I killed them.” His eyes were still unseeing. Hermione gasped at his words, thankful for a moment that he couldn’t hear her. She stared at him, her brain whirring. There was no way she could believe that Charlie Weasley killed anyone, especially not people he obviously cared for deeply. Dammit, she was getting him out of his head and they were going to talk about this.

With a quick Accio, she had her wand in hand. With a deep breath, she brought her wand above his head and cast. “Aguamenti.” In seconds, she had a giant, soaking wet, wall of muscle coming at her. 

There was a roar of rage from Charlie. Before she could react she was pinned to the floor beneath him. Hermione felt a flash of fear as he knocked her wand across the floor, but it was quickly replaced with guilt when she saw his reaction. He had come out of the flashback ready to fight, but as he looked down at her and then around the kitchen, the look in his eyes changed from anger back to anguish.

“What the bloody hell, Hermione?” he tried to shout at her, but his voice broke.

“You were trapped in a flashback,” she panted as she tried to squirm out from under him. “I didn’t know what else to do.” She scrambled to standing, though he was barely managing to sit back against the cabinets, hands over his face. Looking down at him, all she could think about was the fact that she had pushed him into this. She needed to focus. How did she get him to talk without making it worse?

“Charlie, I want us to talk about this,” she said. “You can’t just keep ignoring what this is doing to you!”

“I can, actually. It’s one of the few things I’m good at.”

“You’re good at a lot of things, Charlie, but being okay while you hold in your emotions and bury yourself in guilt isn’t one of them.”

“Can’t you just leave it alone?” he groaned.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. She knew this would be a low blow, but she hoped it would jar him into talking. “You said you killed them. Robbie and Ana.”

The look he gave her was full of shock, quickly turning to despair. “I did. It was my fault. You can’t understand….”

She knelt on the floor in front of him. “Help me understand.”

“I said no.”

“Fine. I’ll go get Luca to help you through this.”

“No!” Charlie managed. “He’s had to deal with me enough.”

“Then you’re going to tell me, Charlie. I’m known to be very stubborn.”

Charlie actually gave a humorless laugh at that. “So am I..”

“Not this time. You are my husband. We’re going to learn to talk to each other.”

He shook his head, but she started anyway. 

“During your nightmare, you shouted three names. I know who Gertie is, I know why she needed you. What about the others?”

“Gertie did need me, but Ana needed me more. She should have been more important than a dragon,” he said very quietly, staring down at his lap.

When he didn’t continue, Hermione went on, “I thought at first that the other two must be dragons, too. But then when we were in your tent getting my things, Ginny and I found a smashed picture. Ginny remembered them coming home with you sometimes. She said they died in the war. ” As she spoke, she pulled the picture out of her bag and handed it to him, watching his reaction. She hoped this wasn’t a mistake. 

Charlie choked on a sob as he looked at it. Hermione slid to the floor next to him, leaning into his side to offer comfort. His body was tense, shaking with his efforts to hold everything in. She felt terrible for pushing him into this, but she knew she was going to keep pushing until they got through it. From experience, she also knew once wouldn’t be enough, but it would be a start.

“They were your friends?” she asked, uncertain if he would answer.

“They were family,” he breathed, barely a sound. 

“How did you meet?” Hermione tried to make the question sound light, as though they were having a casual discussion.

Staring at the picture, he started to talk, voice hoarse and raw. “When Luca and I first got here, I was scared. I was still just a seventeen-year-old kid and I’d never been out of the country before, never been away from my whole family. Even at Hogwarts, I always had at least one brother there with me. Luca had grown up in Romania until Hogwarts and his Mum’s family lives near here, so it wasn’t quite the same for him,” His voice broke for a moment before pushing on. “There were two other ‘dragon whelps’ as they called us, starting at the same time. Ana was Romanian, but Robbie was a Hogwarts grad from a few years before. He felt more like me - excited, but out of place, homesick. Ana made us all comfortable here. She taught Robbie and I, and sometimes Luca, how to be Romanians. I loved the dragons and knew I wanted to work with them more than anything, but I’m not sure I could have done it without the three of them as my family. Merlin knows I’ll deny it if you tell them at the Burrow, but I was closer to Robbie, Ana, and Luca than I’ve ever been to any of my family except Bill.”

Hermione rubbed soothing circles on his back as he talked, leaning her head onto his shoulder when his breath would catch and the tears fell harder. That last admission pushed him nearly to a breaking point again. He let her take his hand, staring down at it as if seeing something else.

“The two of them, Robbie and Ana, I swear it was love at first sight. Took them a little while to get together. Robbie drove Luca and I crazy while he tried to get up the nerve to ask her. In the end, she was the one who asked him,” Charlie laughed through his tears. “Well, I don’t know if she asked exactly. She marched right up to him and told him she’d had enough of waiting. He was going to take her out that night. He did, and they were together for two years before they got married.” His voice got lower, sadder, as he spoke.

To her surprise, he suddenly started breathing hard and shaking, caught up in memories once again. Hermione was about to start trying to pull him out of it when she realized his eyes weren’t glazed over. He was still present, just overwhelmed. She put a hand on his cheek and wiped at the tears. Charlie turned, finally, into the comfort she was offering. Hermione wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face in her neck. Slowly, he regained control of himself and sat up, though he was still leaning toward her.

“She was pregnant,” he managed when he had calmed. His voice was barely shaking as he explained. “They had been trying for years. She was put on bedrest almost as soon as they found out.”

“That must have been hard on her,” Hermione commented, feeling like they were now past the danger of him clamming up if she interrupted. Letting the story flow out was too cathartic for him to stop now.

He nodded. “It was. Ana loved the beasts the way I did. It was hard on the rest of us, too. By then, things were bad with the war. We knew there were poachers almost surrounding us and I was sure there were Death Eaters. We had more dragons than usual.”

“What caused that?” she asked.

“Me, mostly. I was coming up with reasons to keep them here, in the best wards possible. Dumbledore’s orders were to keep the dragons from falling into Death Eater hands. I had the clearance to make those calls, to claim they needed more time to heal from injuries or that they had illnesses they might not actually have. It kept them safer, but it left the Reserve short-handed for the number of dragons we had.”

“It made a huge difference in the battle, though. I can’t imagine how terrifying Voldemort would have been with dragons on his side as well.” 

Charlie didn’t acknowledge her remark, lost in his memories. “When we found out the poachers were close to breaching the wards, Robbie, Luca, and I agreed that one of us would be with Ana at all times. It was…” He choked on the words. “It was my night to be with her when they attacked.” 

Hermione could feel him starting to go rigid next to her. His eyes were lost. “Charlie, come back to me,” she cried. “Don’t go into it. Breathe with me.” 

She thumped him in the chest and heard a grunt in response. But his body relaxed minutely and she could feel him taking a deep breath when she did. It took several minutes to get his breathing evened out, but she knew he had come back to himself. 

“I know this is hard, Charlie, but pushing all the way through it will help the healing process. You’ll feel so much better for it.”

He gave a sharp bark of a laugh. “Yeah, it’ll be great for my wife to know what a worthless piece of shite she married. I’m really looking forward to it.” He started to pull away from her, but Hermione was determined to not let him go all the way. She allowed him backing away to lean against the other cabinet, but she kept a tight grip on his hand. 

“I don’t believe that you did anything terrible, Charlie. War pushes everyone to make hard choices.”

“But it wasn’t hard for me at all!” he said, voice rising. “I didn’t even think about her, Hermione!” He tore his hand away from hers and moved to his feet. It seemed like he couldn’t be still all of a sudden. 

Hermione gingerly stood as well, her legs a little unsteady after sitting on the floor so long. She started to walk toward him, but Charlie spun and gestured for her to stay away. 

“I can’t,” he said, “When you don’t want to touch me anymore….It’ll be...easier if you’re already away from me.”

Hermione knew she was glaring at him as she started toward him again, but he looked so genuinely panicked that she stopped. 

He stared down at his feet as he started again, “Gertie has this special cry, ever since she was a baby. But she only uses it to call for me. I was with Ana playing cards to pass the time when we heard it. And I knew. I knew Gertie was in trouble. I knew she needed me and I just went. I didn’t give a second thought to it leaving Ana vulnerable. She would never have stopped me from helping a dragon, especially….” He trailed off, unable to say whatever came next. 

She was losing him again. “Charlie,” she snapped. “What was wrong with Gertie?”

Focusing on the dragon, he closed his eyes. “The poachers had her. They seemed to be after our most unusual breeds.”

“Luca said Gertie is the only Romanian Redtail he’s ever heard of living in captivity,” Hermione said, letting him know that she was aware of why Gertrude the dragon would be worth poaching. 

“That she is,” Charlie agreed, a half smirk gracing his face for a fleeting moment. It faded fast as he went on. “But they were forcing her into one of their cages, preparing to take her out of the Reserve. She knew she didn’t want to go but there were too many for her to fight off. So she called for me and I went, just like that.”

“How did you save her?” Hermione asked.

Charlie just shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. She shouldn’t have… Choosing her meant I wasn’t with Ana. They...the whole cabin was...there was blood everywhere. They cut… the baby… By the time I got back…” His voice stopped, choking on sobs he was fighting to hold in. His arms crossed tightly across his chest, almost hugging himself. Charlie was staring at the floor, tears trickling down his rugged face. “I don’t know why... we never figured out why they went after her like that… But Robbie… he knew it was my fault. Everyone did. He said… he said a lot of things and they were all true. I don’t deserve to ever have someone who might depend on me.”

She took a step toward him but stopped when he cringed. “Charlie… What happened was terrible. You made a mistake. It doesn’t mean you should spend the rest of your life punishing yourself.”

He didn’t seem to even hear her. When he could breathe enough to speak again, he continued, “I went with him when he left. We tracked them down and he… they killed him, too. It was… He got one of them first, but they came at us even harder after that. The man who killed him… I had to choose: to go after him or to spend the last moments trying to save Robbie. I tried. Merlin, Hermione, I tried so hard to keep him here but he didn’t want to. And he was so angry. He had every reason to be. I might as well have killed them all myself. He told me...” He gulped in air for a second, staring at the floor, then said, “So now you know. You don’t have to pretend I’m some hero anymore, that I can be trusted. I’m sorry you’re stuck with me, that you have to have me as a father for your children. Child. I guess after one you can...can divorce me and find a real husband. I’m just…I’m so fucking sorry.”

Hermione watched him as he turned and trudged into the bedroom, his shoulders hunched in defeat. She knew he had needed to talk about it, but now that it was out… forcing him to relive it seemed cruel. She felt terrible that he had held all of that in for so long, and worse that he so completely believed those things about himself. 

She was torn on whether to follow him into the bedroom or not. He clearly wanted some space and she had already pushed him far past his comfort zones. They barely knew each other, so she probably wasn’t high on his list of people to cry to anymore than he already had. Though, all things considered, it didn’t seem like he had anyone he let his guard down around.

Hermione also realized that she needed to take some time and process the story. There were still missing details. She had noticed that Charlie cut off every time it came to things Robbie had said to him. Hermione had a very bad feeling about what his best friend had said from the depths of shock and grief. 

For the rest of today, she decided she was going to focus on the cabin and getting everything set up for their life here. She unpacked her books onto the tall shelves lining the wall in the living room. Pots and pans and utensils made their way to the kitchen. Towels and hair supplies went in the bathroom. She was just setting up her desk area in a corner of the living room when there was a knock at the door.

Hermione was pleased to see who it was. “Luca!” she cried.

“Hello Hermione,” he greeted. “Is Charlie here? He hasn’t been around all day.”

She bit her lower lip and nodded, quietly letting him in. Luca seemed a little perplexed when Charlie wasn’t immediately noticeable, but waited for her to explain. Hermione was nervous all of a sudden to admit to this man what she had done to her husband.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said, gathering her Gryffindor courage, “He’s in the bedroom, Luca. We...we talked about Robbie and Ana. He needed some space. I’m...not sure how he is. I thought I had pushed him far enough already, so I left him alone once he went in there. I’m not sure…”

Luca put a hand on her shoulder, stopping the tumble of words from her mouth. “I’ll go check on him.” With that simple statement, he headed to the bedroom door and knocked there. When he didn’t get an answer, he opened the door and went in. He was back out within moments. Hermione looked up at him in surprise.  
“He’s gone,” Luca said, looking sad and a little irritated.

“Gone?” Hermione parroted questioningly. 

“Aye. He’s no doubt out flying with the dragons. It’s where he goes when he can’t cope with humans, including himself. I’ll see if I can go find him and bring him back.” Luca started toward the door, but Hermione called him back.

“Please wait. I have a couple of questions that...now that I’ve heard the story, I don’t think I can ask him for more details.”

Luca paled. His eyes looked wary. Why did she keep forgetting this was as hard a topic for him as it was for Charlie? “It’s not...not about the attack itself. I was wondering if you know what Robbie said to Charlie, and if you would tell me?”

He was quiet for a moment. “Robbie was a great guy, Hermione. Please don’t...I don’t want you to think less of him because of the things he said. He loved Charlie, but...Ana was his everything.”

Hermione nodded. “I can understand that he was heartbroken and dealing with grief.”

“Mad with it, more like,” Luca said. “And the situation...I don’t blame Charlie for what happened, but it took me a while, too. He’s not wrong that everyone saw it as his fault. He should have trusted the rest of us to protect the dragons, even his baby. He abandoned his post. But Death Eaters killed her, and Robbie got himself killed chasing after them. It’s a wonder Charlie didn’t die, too. The things Robbie said….they’re hard for me to think about, and they weren’t aimed at me.”

Luca’s voice had trailed off sadly. She was about to prompt him, when he continued, staring darkly at the dying fire in the fireplace. “He said that Charlie killed Ana and the baby. That he didn’t deserve love in his life, but if anyone was ever stupid enough to care about and trust him, that he hoped she gave Charlie the children he had never gotten to have and then had to watch them all die. Robbie said it was only fair after what Charlie had taken from him. He told him how selfish he is and how dragons are the only thing he cares about. That he hoped Gertie died and that Charlie would still never know the loss he felt. He...he told Charlie he hoped his whole family died in the stupid war. Asked him if his dragons would be enough when he’s all alone.”

Hermione had gasped after nearly every statement. She was in shock by the time he came to the end. Her heart was absolutely broken for Charlie. “Luca...I don’t have any idea what to…”

Luca shook his head. “I was with them when the Death Eater got Robbie. Charlie did every healing spell he knew, begged Robbie to stay with us. I don’t know if it would have made a difference - him having a will to live - but sometimes magic works that way, ya know? He told Charlie that he didn’t deserve friends either. And to stick to dragons because it's the only thing he’s any good at. It was...I have a hard time reconciling the Robbie of those last few hours with the best friend we knew and loved for years.”

Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks. The whole thing was horrible. Charlie had made a terrible mistake. But it had gotten so much worse with Robbie’s reaction. She had no idea what to say. She only knew she wanted Charlie back home so she could show him that this hadn’t changed her opinion of him.

“Luca, please find him. Just...let him know I want him to come home tonight. Please.”

He nodded and headed for the door. She wasn’t sure, but she thought he looked relieved.


	7. Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I am so sorry this is later than I meant it to be. I'm not going to ramble about excuses, but I solemnly swear I'm going to try to get back to the weekly schedule. It should really only be a few more chapters anyway. My mantra is "I WILL NOT OVERCOMPLICATE THE PLOT." I chant it a lot while writing this one.
> 
> My alpha, omnenomnom, is possibly the only reason I got this chapter moving. Again, I'm too far behind to have sent it through to my betas, so any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Surprisingly, Harry Potter still doesn't belong to me.

Charlie knew he had been found before his friend walked up to him. He ignored Luca, keeping his eyes closed as he leaned back against Gertrude. He hadn’t meant for her to come with him to the cliffs, but of course she had no interest in his attempts to send her away. You could only argue so much with a one tonne beauty like her. As much as he hated giving into it, Gertie’s presence soothed him, even after everything.

Luca was walking nearer so Charlie sighed and began to speak., “She knows everything now. Well, she knows enough to hate me.”

“You didn’t tell her everything, mate. But I finished it out for you,” Luca said as he eased himself to the ground.

Charlie’s eyes went wide. “Everything? All...all the truth from Robbie?” He questioned. If he had told her all the things Robbie said, let her make those connections to who he, Charlie, really was, then there was no chance left for them. When had he started to want that chance so badly? He felt like there was a weight on his chest. Gertie brought her snout to nudge him, reading his distress.

Luca shook his head. “I made sure she understood first that Robbie was a very different person those last few hours than the friend we knew and loved. She understood the truth, Charlie, the real truth - that Robbie was mad with grief when he said those things and that they are not and never were true.”

Shock flickered across Charlie’s face as he took in those words. Luca shifted closer and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You’re better than all of this, Charlie. Come back. Your wife wants you at home.”

He scoffed. “She can’t want me home. She hates me by now.”

“Stop being a pathetic sop. She doesn’t hate you anymore than I do.” Luca tried to reassure. Instead, Charlie jerked his head up with wide, pained eyes. Luca rolled his eyes at his friend. “Which means not at all, arsehole.”

“Luca, she can’t possibly feel that way about me.”

“Hermione is an intelligent woman. You’re doing her a disservice to assume you know how she feels without asking and listening to her,” Luca told him quietly.

Gertie nudged at Charlie with her snout again, only this time it wasn’t for comfort but to move him away from his hiding spot against her. “You too, girl?” Charlie asked with a laugh as he started getting up. “I guess if I wanted to wallow tonight, I should have picked alcohol instead of flying with dragons. Even the dragons are against me.”

“I think she’s very much for you, mate,” Luca said. Charlie barely nodded back, but he knew it was true. However weird it was, Gertie the dragon wanted what was best for him.

She flew back with them as far as the wards would allow her. Charlie maneuvered his broom to fly around her neck and hug her before he went on. As much as he had tried to avoid her after everything, Gertrude always pulled him back. He needed her as much as she needed him.

He and Luca flew to the cabins together in a comfortable silence. Just before parting ways, Luca grabbed him by the shoulder. “Char, if you need to go wandering again, please let me know. I know you can handle yourself, but try to remember that someone is out to kill you. I already lost two of the most important people in my life to that murdering bastard. I’ll be damned if I lose you, too.”

Charlie stared down for a moment, then met Luca’s eyes for the first time in a long while. “I’ll not go out without someone with me. I’m sorry you’ve had to take care of me so much, Luc.” 

“It’s what family is for. Now get your arse home to that beautiful woman. She’ll be every bit as happy to see you as Alicia is to see me.”

Charlie nodded, though he was fairly certain he knew better. The cabin was dark when he went inside. Knowing she must be asleep in the bedroom, Charlie laid himself out on the couch. They would talk tomorrow, and he would do his best to truly listen. Until then, he would assume she wanted him nowhere near her.

Charlie breathed in the scent of cinnamon he was rapidly beginning to associate with comfort and home. Half-asleep, he nuzzled into her hair. Peeking toward their window, he was happy to see it was still quite dark. He could feel the warmth of her body wrapped into him, their bodies tangled together with her snuggled to his chest. He smiled to himself. At least in sleep they were comfortable with one another. If only it were so easy the rest of the time. 

Memories of the day before slammed into him and he was wide awake, his body frozen, afraid to even breathe. What the bloody hell was he doing in bed with her? Luca had been so insistent that she would be okay with him. He knew he had been exhausted and easier to wear down than normal, but he was sure he hadn’t been delusional enough to come to the bed. In the light of her presence next to him, all his fears were back. He started to shift toward the edge of the bed, but she snuggled closer when he did. 

Panic surged through him. She knew everything now and he was right next to her, touching her. His arms were around her, one of them pinned beneath her sleeping form. She had a hand curled under his neck, fingers buried in the hair at the nape of his neck. Their legs were intertwined; she had one leg thrown completely over his. She was so close to him that he could feel the heat of her core pressed against his upper thigh. When she woke up, there would be nothing he could say that would make this okay. 

She shifted slightly, the arm that had been slung over his body moving until her small hand was just over his frantic heartbeat. “My Charlie…” she murmured, still asleep as far as he could tell. The tone of her voice soothed him, but hurt, too. If things were different… well they weren’t and there was no point dwelling on that. He wasn’t really someone she would want to call hers, not yet, and probably not ever. The thought was intolerable and he tried to escape her embrace again. 

“Stay,” Hermione said, eyes still closed. Her voice was gravelly with sleep, but clear enough that he couldn’t deny what she had said, even if he couldn’t believe it.

“You can’t mean that,” he forced out. Now that she was awake, he could pull away without having to worry about waking her. He just hadn’t bargained on her clinging to him quite so intensely. Her arms and legs locked on and wouldn’t let him move away unless he wanted to hurt her.

“I promise you, I can,” she said, her eyes opening to look into his.

“But...everything that happened….” he started, then stopped on a low moan as her lips closed over his pulse point, sleepy kisses following one after another as she nuzzled into his neck. Charlie couldn’t focus. “Hermione....we need to talk,” he panted.

She snorted. “Hmmm about what?” 

“I… I’ve done such awful things and I can’t expect you to forgive me…”

“Charlie Weasley!” Hermione snapped, her eyes opening wide to clear away the last of the sleep. “You stop that right now. You made a choice based on the information you had in a moment and that was all you did.”

“But Ana...”

“Did you kill her?” 

Charlie choked, that vile feeling in his stomach curling up his throat.

“I...”

“Did you hold out your wand and cast the spell? Did you invite the Death Eaters in? Did you leave her in that cabin thinking for even a moment she was in danger?” Hermione asked.

“No.”

“You made a choice, Charlie, that turned out to be a bad one because of things you couldn’t have foreseen. That was all,” Hermione finished firmly.

“How can you do this? How can you offer understanding and forgiveness after what happened?”

“We can’t control the world around us, Charlie. We can only interact with it.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Oh hush,” Hermione responded, curling into him. “You are a kind and sweet hearted man who deserves more than you know.”

This time, Hermione leaned up and pressed her lips sweetly to his. Charlie wanted so badly to lean into the kiss, to show her how he was feeling. He pulled away sadly.

“You don’t have to...”

“I want to,” Hermione responded, her lips close to his.

“You don’t. Not really. If it weren’t for that stupid law, you would never...”

“Stop telling me what I want, Charlie.” Hermione snapped. She was looking up at him now, her eyes determined. “I know what I want and it’s you - all of you, the good parts and the bad.”

Charlie stared down at the powerful witch in front of him. He couldn’t believe this absolute gift he had been given. Robbie was right and she would realize it soon enough, but the thought didn’t sting as much. Charlie knew as he gazed into her eyes that as long as she would have him, he was going to treasure her. The day she realized what he was, she would walk away as she should do now. It would kill him but he would let her. At least this way, he would still have the memories.

“You’re sure, love?” he asked, his stomach flipping as if he were a teenager with his first crush. He was utterly breathless as he waited for her answer.

“Absolutely,” Hermione replied, her honey colored eyes never leaving his.

This time, Charlie was the one who started the kiss, his lips grazing hers before softly tasting her, coaxing her mouth open. His tongue slid inside to find hers, taking slow, sweet possession of her. Hermione moaned, giving him all the access he could want.

And he wanted it all. Not just her rosy lips against his or the skillful tongue playing with his own, but every part of her touching every part of him. As intertwined as they had already been, Charlie pulled her even closer. One hand moved into her curls, the other to her arse, pressing her lower half into his. He drove his body forward, groaning as he felt her soft curves against his hardness. He wanted to bury himself inside her so that they would be closer, so much closer.

With no patience for undressing, he banished what little they had each been wearing. Her bare skin was silky against him except where the heat between her legs was suddenly the wet slick of her arousal. There, his thigh rubbed her, welcoming the gush of her arousal as she moaned at the contact. He could see the surprise in her eyes, the smile against his lips letting him know it was a good surprise. Charlie’s hands were roaming over her slowly, cherishing every inch of skin they covered. He rolled them just slightly so that he was hovering over her, pressing her firmly into the mattress, their bodies still so close 

Pulling back just enough to adjust himself into position, he slid his cock so that the tip was just inside her. Hermione whimpered and pushed her hips forward, but he didn’t let her have more yet. His other hand moved up to cup her cheek as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

It took Charlie a moment to find his voice, but when he did, the words came out strong and slow, a pledge to the woman before him. “Hermione, I know this comes a little later than it should have, but… I vow to you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy.” 

He buried himself inside her. His lips found hers again, a scorching kiss melting the two of them closer together. She tried to thrust her hips forward, but Charlie held her still, held himself unmoving inside her. “I vow that I will listen to your words and hold them with the respect and care they deserve.”

Agonizingly slowly, he pulled out and pushed back into her, holding still again when she had taken his entire length. He never allowed his eyes to drift from hers. “I vow to protect you, Draga, even when you don’t think you need it…” as she tried to protest, he brought a shaking finger up to her lips, “and to let you protect me as you already are.”

Again, the slow pace as he pulled out and sank deeply inside, his muscles trembling from the effort of holding this pace and the overwhelming intensity of the emotions that seemed to form a cloak around the two of them. “I vow to you that I will do anything I can to give you the life you want.”

“The life we want. The life we will have, Charlie,” she said, a hand coming up to brush his cheek as she said his name like a prayer. 

He couldn’t help that he went just a little bit faster this time, his lips covering hers until they were both panting and moaning. Then he let go and stared into her eyes again, “I don’t deserve you…”

“You absolutely….”

“Hush, Draga,” he chuckled, “no one deserves you.” He was still buried inside her though his cock throbbed and he longed for more, faster, deeper. But he was determined to see this through. “I don’t deserve you, but I will spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to be the man you deserve, Hermione Granger.”

“Weasley,” she interrupted, tears streaming from her eyes. “I’m not Granger anymore.”

He couldn’t keep the smile from his face if he had tried. Charlie brushed aside a tear with his forefinger then continued, “Hermione Weasley, I vow to you that I will be the best husband I can manage to be for as long as you will allow me. Please accept me, let me join with you to start our family, and accept my vows to truly start our life together.”

As he finished his declaration, she nodded through her tears. “Yes, Charlie. Yes, I accept you and everything you are and everything you offer.” Her words were barely more than a whisper. 

Yet, as she finished speaking, Charlie felt a surge of magic between them. Something seemed to snap into place, a feeling of completion and contentment rolled over him. He could tell by her glazed look that she felt it, too. Just like the day of their actual marriage, their magic took a visible form as it wrapped them tightly together, his body plunging into her harder and then a sudden urgency filling him. 

The soft, slow rhythm they had been building increased rapidly, still soft in a way but with an intensity he had never experienced before. The heat between them felt like dragon fire, the look in Hermione’s eyes burning through every ounce of resistance he had put forward before, searing straight into his soul. There was nothing in the world he wanted as much as this woman. 

“Charlie…oh gods…” she moaned, her fingernails raking down his back. 

His pace quickened even more, though he felt his balls tightening as he did so. Knowing he couldn’t possibly last much longer, he brought a hand between them, rubbing her nub with his thumb, pressing into her that way while he thrust erratically deep inside. He was relieved when she screamed his name again and he replied by screaming hers as the squeezing pulse of her climax milked him through his orgasm. 

Shuddering from his intense release, he rolled off of her to avoid crushing her, but stayed cuddled close. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat and twinkling magic that seemed to be slowly sinking into both of them. Charlie felt like he couldn’t catch his breath properly because every time he started to, he saw the beautiful witch beside him and lost his ability to breathe all over again. How could this miraculous creature be his? And he was hers, now and forever. He had never felt happier about anything.

“That was...Charlie, I have never felt anything like this,” Hermione said, her voice filled with the same wonder he felt. 

“I haven’t either, but I am so glad to feel it with you.” He knew it was cheesy, but he couldn’t bring himself to hide the way he was feeling.  
OooOooOooOooOooOooO

“So does this mean you’re done fighting our marriage?” she asked, watching him with curiosity.

“Yes, Draga. You have me completely. I want to be your partner in whatever we do, let you take care of me while I take care of you. I know it won’t always be easy - Merlin knows I’m still a stubborn arse - but I’m here with you now.”

“It’s about damn time,” she huffed with a smile, her lips moving up to meet his.

Their kiss was broken by the soft buzz of her wand’s alarm going off. She laughed, “About a perfect damn time apparently. I start work today!”

“With the dragons?”

“Well, I’m not sure if I’ll get to see them much or if this first day will be more about paperwork. I haven’t met the head of the research department yet, so it’s hard to gauge,” Hermione explained, as she slowly drew herself from the bed and gathered her clothes for the day. Charlie seemed to be getting up too even though he didn’t work today, but she was gratified to see that he was getting distracted as she walked around the room in the buff.

He looked contemplative for a moment. “I think you can expect at least a little hands on time. Everyone I have known in the research division has spent time as a handler first, so I’m not sure, but I know Talia is going to love you and I think she’ll want to see you with her darlings sooner rather than later.”

“That’s good to know,” she replied, reaching back into their closet for clothes best suited to working with the dragons. She wanted to make a good first impression, but being dressed appropriately for the job was most important. 

As she headed into the bathroom for her shower, he trailed behind her. “Do you mind if I keep talking while you get ready?” he asked. “I want to know more about you.”

She was surprised that she really didn’t mind that at all, even though she knew he might be watching her. The thought turned her on more than she wanted to admit, and certainly more than she had any right to be thinking about when she had so many other things ahead of her before they would be back in bed tonight.

“So what is it that you intend to research exactly?” he asked conversationally. 

Within moments, Hermione found herself deep in an explanation of her theories and what she hoped she might be able to prove. “It really all started with your research, Charlie. With Gertie, I’m guessing.”

“I did often use Gertie as a test subject. ”

“Yes. The things you’ve proven about dragon intelligence give me a perfect springboard into the empathy and compassion they are capable of, both within their species and toward our own.”

“Hmmm. I don’t know about that with most dragons,” he answered, clearly considering. “Gertie is…special.”

“Do you think that’s because they’re incapable or because of the way they were raised?” 

Charlie was slow to answer. “It would likely depend on the species, much like their intelligence.”

“Hmmm. Well, that’s what the research is for,” Hermione replied, feeling excited to get started. She was almost distracted as she left the shower, toweled off, and began dressing. Charlie was watching her and clearly thinking about earlier. 

She shivered thinking about it herself. How they had gotten from his refusal to reveal anything, to telling almost all, then through that most intimate experience of her life this morning, Hermione had no idea. But she felt safer and so much more secure knowing that he was ready for them to be together now. 

Of course she still wasn’t thrilled about the marriage law forcing this on them, but she couldn’t honestly say she was unhappy about being married to the gorgeous dragon tamer. They could divorce in the future if they wanted, but Hermione already knew she wasn’t interested. For all his stubborn faults, Charlie was a wonderful, compassionate man. She couldn’t say she was in love with him yet, but she knew she was well on her way. 

A low chuckle sounded from nearby. Hermione realized suddenly that she had been staring at him instead of pulling her dragonhide trousers on. “You’re going to be late if you don’t hurry, Draga. I’ll get your breakfast ready.” 

By the time she was dressed and had gathered her things, he had a to go cup of coffee and a bacon and egg sandwich on toast prepared for her. He playfully refused to give them to her until she paid with a kiss, though she turned it on him, using plenty of tongue and nibbling while running her fingers through his soft red curls. By the time she snatched the coffee and sandwich from him, his low slung trousers were tenting. 

“Enjoy your first day, Hermione,” he said, his voice low and husky. “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you tonight.”

She smiled, a feeling of elation sweeping through her as she stepped out their door. They would be okay, better than okay. They just needed a bit more time.


	8. Research and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually outlined the rest of the story! There will be three more chapters after this. Real life and muse willing, I will continue posting them on Fridays and finish before the end of the month!
> 
> My alpha, omnenomnom, did her awesome alpha thing. As usual lately, I was too late getting it written to have my beta look at it. I'm halfway through next chapter, so that should change next week. Until then, sorry if there are glaring errors.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione giggled. D’Artagnan had passed her tests with flying colors and was nuzzling his snout into her hair again. The Swedish Short Snout was proving himself to be quite compassionate. He was always willing to help his fellow dragons, and Hermione was pleased that today for the first time, he had responded to the distress of a human he didn’t know. 

“Good boy, D’Art,” she praised. The young dragon preened. Hermione couldn’t hold back her laughter as he strutted out into the pen with the other youngsters, his happy roar clearly bragging to the rest about how well he had done. Honestly, how could anyone question the intelligence or emotional understanding of these magnificent creatures?

Hermione couldn’t believe how happy she was here. It had only been a few weeks, but the Reserve just felt right in a way that London simply could not since the war. Of course she realized that having Harry and Ginny here had made the transition easier and they wouldn’t stay forever. But, she did not miss the monotony and corruption of the ministry. Here, she loved her job and her boss, Talia, who was quickly becoming a friend. The initial phase of her research was going splendidly, though she was hoping to sweet talk Charlie into being a test subject with Gertie rather soon. 

Charlie. Things with him just kept getting better. He still struggled some days, but he hadn’t had a night where he needed firewhisky to cope in almost two weeks. When he wasn’t buried under his own guilt and pain, he was nearly her ideal partner. Obviously she would have preferred to find love without the help of a law, but… she was happy. And maybe, just a little bit, falling in love with that stubborn, beautiful, sweet, and caring man. If only they didn’t have Nott, Sr. and his poachers and cronies hanging over their heads.

The Aurors were getting restless with the lack of a solid attack. Once or twice it had seemed like the poachers were going to make a move, but they had backed off each time. Harry was starting to talk about attacking them instead, but Hermione had argued that might be exactly what they were waiting for. She wasn’t usually the one to get hunches, but the idea of the Aurors leading the offensive made her nervous. 

“Mrs. Weasley?”

Hermione felt a little thrill go through her to be addressed as such. She turned toward the voice and smiled when she saw that it was Talia’s secretary, Moira. “You can call me Hermione, you know,” she said.

“Of course, Mrs. Weasley,” the short honey-blonde woman replied. “Talia was wondering if you could pop by the office before you finish for the day.”

“Yes. I just have to put some things away and then I’ll be in.”

“I’ll let her know,” Moira said, her high heels clicking away. She was the only person Hermione had met on the Reserve who dressed up that way every day. Everyone else was considerably more practical. Then again, everyone else needed to be. Moira loved flirting with all the handlers and loved the way they looked at her in her fancy secretary clothes. She had been in her position for years and never did anything untoward, but she enjoyed the attention. Hermione loved that she didn’t seem to consider other women competition. It was a nice change from the office environments she had been accustomed to.

After putting her things away, Hermione headed to the office. Talia’s office never ceased to amuse her. While Moira’s reception desk and filing area were perfectly neat and tidy, nothing out of place, Talia’s office was a disaster. There were papers everywhere, books open or marked on every surface. There were samples of dragon dung and skeletons of creatures that had been eaten or charred by the dragons. There was some sort of potion contraption dripping something from one bottle to another up on a shelf next to a collection of fossilized eggs. The lack of organization wouldn’t have worked for her personally, but she loved how perfectly it reflected Talia’s personality. She was a force to be reckoned with, but interested in everything and easily distracted from one thing to another. Somehow, it worked for her and her enthusiasm managed to inspire all the researchers to new heights with their various projects.

“Hermione!” the woman greeted happily, rushing over to hug her as she stood in the door. “How did it go today?” she gushed out the question.

“Very well!” Hermione replied excitedly. She launched into the story of what D’Art had done and how it fit in with the findings she had so far.

“That’s excellent, dear,” Talia said, but then her tone turned more serious. “Next month, there is a symposium on dragon rights being held in France. I want you there with this research.”

“Oh, but Talia! It’s not even close to complete! D’Art is just one dragon, one breed. There are so many more to look into!”

“I would like you to gather proof from one other breed - any of them - and present at the symposium as a new branch of research. I know this is your baby, but how would you feel about others researching the subject with other dragons in other places?”

“That would be wonderful!” Hermione enthused. “We could gather so much more data that way. If we could conclusively prove that dragons have the capacity for empathy and compassion toward humans, it could make a huge impact on the laws governing them. The sooner that happens, the better!”

“Perfect! One other dragon, dear. Now, I’ve got to talk to Marvin about his scale rot fungus research.” With that, Talia was gently moving Hermione out of her office and running off down the hall.

Hermione headed for the outer fields. She knew Charlie was supposed to be checking wards today, much to his Aurors’ dismay. Ian had tried to take him off the rotation for it, but Charlie had insisted he wouldn’t shirk his duties, especially with his bodyguards tailing him. She was excited to see Gertie hanging out near the warded entrance as she walked up. 

“Hello, Beautiful!” she greeted the dragon, utterly comfortable with her already. “Where’s your Mum?” Hermione had picked up the handlers’ habit of calling Charlie her Mum. She would have understood if Hermione had asked for Charlie, too, but it was cute to think of him taking care of her from the time she was an egg, sleeping in the nursery, bonding with Gertrude exactly the way Hermione hoped to prove dragons could and should bond for their and the humans’ mutual benefit.

Gertie gave a chortling sound and waved her long tail off toward the distant cliffs. One of Charlie’s Auror accompaniments today must be Corner. Gertie absolutely hated the man and would go nowhere near him. Otherwise she would undoubtedly be with her Mum instead of hanging out here.

“A long walk then, huh?” she asked, giggling when the dragon moved her snout into Hermione’s hair and nudged her around toward her shoulder. “What do you want, girl?” Hermione laughed at the dragon’s antics.

She wasn’t sure, but it seemed like Gertie sighed before using her tail to spin Hermione around again. In the distance, she could see a formation of three brooms heading their way with dragons soaring around them. Hermione knew she would never get tired of watching dragons in general and, more specifically, seeing her husband fly with them. 

She tentatively leaned on Gertie’s side and watched as Charlie came closer. The dragon allowed it for a moment, then made a grumbling noise and Hermione moved away from her so Gertie could take off. She went to meet her Mum, though she gave a short spout of fire to warn Corner off of them. Hermione could hear Charlie’s laughter from where she was standing. Michael was clearly not as amused.

Despite him still being in the middle of his shift, Hermione met her husband with a deep kiss. Charlie hesitated to return it at first - she knew he didn’t really like being distracted while he was working - but he melted into it after a moment.

“I’m sorry,” she said when she pulled away, “I’ve had some good news with the research today and I couldn’t wait to share it!”

“Well, I can’t say that I’m complaining about the reception. What’s happening with your research?” Charlie answered. His mood was always best after flying with the dragons. The wards must have been in good condition as well, since the only tension in the group was between Corner and Gertie. 

They began walking back toward the Mess Hall. It was almost dinnertime. Hermione gushed about how well things were going and told him Talia’s plan for her to present at the symposium.

“That could put you in danger if Nott, Sr hasn’t been captured by then,” he stated. 

Hermione felt herself deflate just a little, but she shook her head. “It will be fine, Charlie. If he hasn’t been, you know Harry and Blaise will guard me personally - and probably insist on others, too.”

He still looked worried, but nodded his head. She knew he didn’t really like the idea of her being somewhere he was not. “Maybe you could come, too,” she said. 

“I doubt Ian could spare me,” he told her. “By that time it will almost be breeding season.”

“We’ll see. If the research goes as I hope maybe... “ Hermione bit her lip, unsure if she should get so far ahead of herself. She saw his eyes light up, though. She hadn’t been very open about her research so far. “Maybe you could come and bring Gertie.”

Charlie looked puzzled. “What do Gertie and I have to do with your research?”

“Well, besides just wanting to see you, I actually came out here to ask you about that.” He waited patiently for her to go on. “Things with D'Artagnan are going splendidly, but I will need another example, of a different dragon species, to highlight the potential of the research. With the limited time between now and the symposium, the surest sample would be you and Gertie.”

His eyebrows shot up a little. “What would we be doing?”

“I have a series of tests and experiments to put you through that would show her empathy and compassion in relation to you, a human. I know she’ll pass with flying colors, so I wouldn’t even have to worry if the data was going to come back as I hope.”

“So you need us to prove that she has empathy?”

“With humans specifically,” she noted. “If I can convince people at the symposium, perhaps I can get other reserves to work on matching people with dragons.”

“What is the ultimate purpose of this?” Charlie asked, sounding a little disgruntled.

“Well, you and Gertie are actually the perfect example of what I hope will happen from it.” She was feeling nervous given the expression on his face. She knew his relationship with Gertie had been complicated since Robbie and Ana died, but he still loved her and the dragon certainly still saw him as her Mummy. Hermione hoped that would be enough that he would understand how important their bond was in the grand scheme of things. “I believe, based on your research of their intelligence, that dragons also have the capacity for empathetic and compassionate links to humans. With enough people bonding to them, I think it would be possible to communicate with the dragons and let them somewhat speak for themselves.”

Charlie laughed, “No government would go for that. And bonding to a dragon is hard work, if it can even be done on anything but a fluke.”

“You’re not the only dragon-crazed person in the world, you know. It might not be common for people to want the kind of connection you have with Gertie, but I guarantee if they know it’s a possibility there will be others willing to try.”

“You can’t possibly guarantee that,” he said, rolling his eyes a little.

“I think I can,” she said, her nose going up in the air just a bit. She had never quite outgrown that tendency when her plans were questioned. “If for no other reason, I also think that bonded dragons could be convinced to let their humans ride them.”

She saw his eyes go round and excited for just a moment before he shut it down. “Hermione, I love your enthusiasm, but there is no way a dragon would allow that. I’ve worked with them for years. No matter how tame Gertrude may seem, she’s still a beast and wouldn’t allow that.”

The dragon in question looked a bit exasperated in Hermione’s opinion. She was following them from just inside the wards and looked for all the world like she was avidly listening to the conversation.

“Why not? Stories of old speak of human dragon riders.”

“Those are fairytales, Draga. It’s a nice idea, but it’s not real,” Charlie replied gently.

Hermione was beyond irritated that he wasn’t willing to even consider it. “I have ridden on a dragon, Charlie. It was terrifying, but exhilarating, too. Under the right circumstances, it could be amazing.”

“You have to admit the circumstances of that ride were a little out of the ordinary. And you likely couldn’t have gotten away with it if she weren’t blind and you hadn’t just freed her.” His tone was reasonable, calming. He sounded like he was talking to an out of control child.

“It was unusual, but it still happened, Charles. I think it is worth researching,” Hermione snipped, her voice rising.

“Love, I’m not saying you can’t research it. You can use Gertie and I in the coming weeks. I’m just saying not to tempt people with that particular possibility when it won’t happen.”

Hermione was furious. Why couldn’t he see that it had potential? They had come as far as Gertie could go beside them and she was crying for Charlie to come back, curling up like a dog again to watch them sadly continue walking away. Hermione wondered what would happen if that particular dragon were allowed to wander unwarded. She tucked that thought to the back of her mind.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Dinner was a somewhat frosty affair between husband and wife. Charlie was frustrated that Hermione wouldn’t listen to reason. He knew dragons. Gertie might seem tame, but she wasn’t, not to the point his wife wanted her to be. 

When dinner ended, he tried to kiss Hermione goodbye before heading back to the field, but she avoided him neatly. He sighed as he watched her walk away. Things had been going very well between them and he had to admit he loved it. Their forced marriage had seemed like a horrible intrusion on his life at first, but it was honestly the best thing that had happened to him in years. He was nervous most of the time because of the threats to her, but it was worth it. She was worth it, worth all the changes that were so rapidly happening in his life.

He ignored the Aurors snickering behind him at Hermione’s exit and headed back to the outer field. He needed to check the dragons there for potential illness and injuries. Luca would be partnering with him for the evening to get the checks done. He was glad. Between his marriage and Luca’s, they didn’t have as much time to spend together these days.

Of course Gertie would come along as well. She could be a pain. She wouldn’t back down from the more aggressive dragons when Charlie was trying to get near them and it could be a problem sometimes. But he enjoyed her company anyway. 

Luca grinned at him when they made it out into the field. “Feels like we haven’t been out here just doing our jobs in awhile, mate.”

“My entourage will barely allow me to leave the center of the Reserve,” Charlie grumbled, shrugging toward the Aurors. He was still a little bitter that he hadn’t won that argument. They did make the dragons nervous, but Harry had told him in no uncertain terms that it would be a greater risk to leave him unguarded. 

“Well, you’re here now,” Luca clapped him on the shoulder, then turned to coo at Gertrude. “And our favorite girl is with us! Just don’t tell our wives I said that,” he said conspiratorially to the dragon with a wink. She chortled and bumped him with her snout.

Charlie laughed at their antics, but the laughter suddenly died in his throat. They had just crested a hill and the scene before them was gruesome. The body of a Hebridean Black was on the ground, torn and tattered. Something had ripped one wing completely off. The other wing hung at an odd angle. There was blood everywhere, but still not as much as there should have been for such a large dragon. The blood had been drained, Charlie was sure of it. Somehow, poachers had made it in. Not only had they come in, they had basically left a message where they would be sure to find it.

Gertie cried out next to him and took flight. Luca was cursing. The Aurors were muttering and looking dangerous. One of them moved forward. 

“Weasley, we need to get you back to the main camp. Auror Potter will want to be informed immediately. With poachers inside the wards, you’re not safe out here.”

Charlie felt anger coursing through his veins. “Neither are my dragons! I need to find the breach in the wards. I need to…”

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Luca giving him a look that he knew meant to calm down. But the state of that poor dragon had him more worked up than he could easily ignore. 

“Char, you need to go.”

“You want me to leave both the dragons and you out here with the poachers and the breached wards?” Charlie was almost yelling.

Luca shook his head at his friend. “I want you to be smart and be careful. In this case that means heading back. Now. Ian needs to know about this anyway.”

Charlie quickly conjured his falcon patronus and sent a quick message. “That’s done. Now we need to check the other dragons.” He was steadfastly ignoring the Aurors, but Luca stopped him again.

“Mate. Your wife could be in danger.”

All the color drained from him. Luca was right. He needed to get to Hermione and make sure she was safe. The dragons were giant fire-breathing creatures. They could protect themselves just as well as he could. He knew he was rationalizing and that they sometimes did need the help of a witch or wizard, but for now they would have to be okay without him. Ian would send out the whole Reserve before long anyway.

Nodding to the Aurors, Charlie turned and started back the way they had come, wishing he had brought his broom. Even knowing she was back at the cabin with Aurors of her own didn’t stop the feeling of panic burning in his gut. If anything happened to her… 

To his left, there was a sound in the brush. He turned just in time to see a tall figure grinning at him before everything went black.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hermione hated that the Aurors were tailing her while she was so upset. She had held her head high through dinner, but as soon as she had walked away from Charlie without the kiss he had tried to give her, she started crying. To her dismay, before she could so much as wipe away her tears, Ginny came racing after her. 

“Is everything okay?” her friend asked before she even caught up to her. Seeing the tears trickling down Hermione’s face, Ginny captured the other girl in a hug. “What’s wrong?”

“Charlie says no one can ride a dragon,” Hermione wailed. Her tears started coming even harder now. 

Ginny rubbed circles on her back for a moment, then turned her toward the cabins. She placed her arm over Hermione’s shoulder and began leading her in that direction. “Let’s get you home and have a nice cup of tea.”

The Aurors followed along behind, looking bored, anxious, and confused all at once. She knew they were wishing their shift was over already. Who wants to deal with a crazy, hormonal… Hermione stopped dead. Ginny turned back to her in surprise.

“Ginny,” she whispered. “I’m very hormonal.”

Her friend stared at her. “Yes. I’ve noticed.” Ginny dropped her voice so the Aurors could pretend they didn’t hear. “Are you about to start?”

Was she? Hermione suddenly felt a little ill. When was her next period? More to the point, shouldn’t it have made an appearance by now? Oh Merlin.

“I think… I think I need to look at a calendar, Gin.”

Ginny’s eyes had gone wide, following the line of thought to its natural possibility. “We could just perform a quick charm and find out,” she started.

Hermione shook her head. “No,” she cried, the tears falling again. “I want to look at the calendar first. Ginny nodded and they both hurried to the cabin.

The moment they were inside, Hermione ran for her desk. At a far more sedate pace, Ginny began the quick process of making tea. “Is your stomach unsettled?” she asked Hermione.

She didn’t answer. She couldn’t. All she could do was stare at her calendar. She was late. Hermione was never late. It was only 4 days, but that might as well have been an eternity for her. 

When Ginny walked up behind her with a cup of tea and a look of concern, Hermione took a deep breath in. “I think I might be,” she told her friend. 

Ginny nodded. “Do you want to do the charm or should I?”

“I… you do it, please.”

Ginny raised her wand, but was stopped by Hermione’s panicked voice. “Wait! I’ve never done this before. What will happen?”

“Oh, it’s quite simple,” Ginny explained. “If you’re pregnant, a magical glow, the color of yours and the father’s combined magic, will show around your stomach. If you aren’t, nothing.”

Hermione took a deep breath. “Okay. I’m ready then. Terrified, but ready.”

This time, Ginny performed the charm quickly, before Hermione could object. A rose gold glow enveloped her abdomen, the magic matching the color that had wrapped her and Charlie together twice now. 

Ginny squealed, though Hermione was still trying to process it. They were pregnant. She and Charlie were having a baby. A baby. Until that moment, she hadn’t known how she felt about it. Now, suddenly, Hermione realized she was overjoyed. And crying. And suddenly needing to run to the loo. 

She couldn’t wait to tell Charlie! All thoughts of their earlier argument were dismissed now, seeming silly in light of this. Maybe she should ask Ginny to help her come up with a way to tell him. She wanted it to be special. She wanted…

A siren suddenly began screaming. Hermione felt her eyes widen. 

“What’s that!?” Ginny cried.

“It means there is an all-hands-on-deck emergency. Something must have happened.” Her eyes tracked to the two Aurors, looking decidedly more alert than they had moments before. Would they let her go to Ian and find out what was happening? Would she let them tell her no? The answer to both questions was likely ‘no.’ 

She suddenly stopped in her tracks. “Charlie.”

“What about him?” Ginny asked.

“I have a very bad feeling,” Hermione stated as she rushed out the door.


	9. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stand to wait any longer! I plan to post the next chapter on Friday. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione rushed out the door of the cabin, Ginny on her heels and the Aurors scrambling to get in front of her. All around them, witches and wizards were grabbing brooms and mounting up. 

“Outer fields!” she heard someone yell. Her heart clenched. She had already known, but… that’s where Charlie was.

Looking around, she saw his broom leaned against the doorframe and moved to get it. Hermione was furious when one of the Aurors stepped into her path. 

“Get out of my way!” she cried. “He needs help! I know he does.”

“All the more reason you can’t be running off out there,” Auror Venyard told her.

Auror Rollins spoke in a more calming way. “Look at all the witches and wizards on their way to help. Come now, Hermione, having his wife there would be a distraction.”

A bubble of panic was blocking the breath in her chest. “They’re going for the dragons. Charlie needs  _ me _ .”

“Hermione, the baby!” Ginny whispered to her urgently, the words pressed into her ear. 

She deflated instantly, but began to cry. Ginny put her arms around her friend and turned to the Aurors. “We’re going to the main building. We need to get her to Harry and Ian.”

That was easier said than done, of course, when neither of them were in the offices. In an emergency like this, Hermione was certain that Ian was in the field with his team. That Harry, too, was missing frightened her. Had they found something?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Harry couldn’t keep up. This was harder than tracking a snitch, and he was following something roughly the size of a house! He knew that somewhere in the distance behind him, Blaise was cursing him loudly and creatively. But he also knew that following the frantic dragon was their best chance of capturing these arseholes before they hurt Charlie or got their hands on Hermione. He had a hunch they were working with very limited time.

They had been flying calmly with Ian when Gertrude the dragon bolted across the sky to them, keening and rolling about in the air. He wasn’t always sure he agreed with Hermione’s ideas on dragons, but  _ this _ one was obviously trying to communicate. He hadn’t thought twice about following her and she had seemed to trust he was the help they needed.

A moment of alarm had come on Harry when they approached the wards of the Reserve. He knew they were strong enough to hold dragons in and out, so he was shocked when Gertie roared and slammed herself against the wards, rage fueling her attack. Within moments, she was through the tattered hole she created and Harry followed right behind her.

He was pulled out of his contemplation when he saw the dragon do a diving swoop into what looked like a solid rock wall. He heard her roaring in anger up ahead, the telltale whoosh of flames, and he slowed his broom. He knew where he was going now, and it was obvious that her target was on the other side of that hidden fissure. 

Landing on a convenient outcropping, Harry looked into a clearing. There were tents set up everywhere, and one cabin that looked quite permanent, as though it was often a camp for the poachers. In the middle of the clearing, the Romanian Redtail was losing her mind, attacking everyone in sight, her flames flashing every few seconds, tail lashing, and claws flying. There were screams all around.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Everything hurt. That was Charlie’s first thought. That his hands were held in place behind him was the next thing he was aware of. And wherever he was, it was very dark. He knew that much even before he tried to open his eyes. Tried, because the left one was swollen shut. That entire side of his face was throbbing. He was almost glad it was so dark as he had a feeling that light would make his head hurt more. Beneath him was dirt. He could smell nothing but earth, though that might have been because his face was directly on the ground.

No matter  _ where _ he might be, he was certain of  _ who _ had him. The poachers had gotten him. And if Nott, Sr. wasn’t already among them, he would be there soon. Charlie felt a surge of panic. He would try to claim Hermione now. And what happened to Luca and Gertie? Were they here somewhere, too? 

“Luca?” he whispered. Silence. “Anyone?” He was met by more silence. His whispers had seemed to stop almost immediately, no echoes at all. The space he was in must be fairly small. 

He was straining his ears, unsure of whether he hoped his whispers would be heard by the enemy or that they would continue to think he was out. Beyond the deep silence, he could occasionally hear what he thought might be voices, far away. 

Charlie started struggling, trying to move himself into a sitting position. He was sweating and gasping from the pain by the time he managed it. Gratefully, he leaned against an earthen wall. He still couldn’t see a damn thing.

But suddenly he could hear a dragon.  _ His _ dragon. Gertie sounded like she was in a rage. She was flaming and there were screams every time she did it. He had to be in a pit of some sort, and very near where she was. He could hear the thumps as her tail hit the ground. He heard a man commanding the others to work together and stun her, but he was pleased to hear that it wasn’t working. 

An unexpected pop sounded near him and he was blinded by the bright light of a  _ Lumos _ . His head felt like shards of glass were impaling him from the inside before he managed to close his good eye. A rough hand grabbed him by the hair and his stomach was suddenly swirling through the shrinking feeling of apparation. When they reappeared in a clearing, he wretched before he could take anything in. The screams he had heard before were suddenly a cacophony of sound. But the dragon stopped, mid-flame and called to him, her distress cry. 

Charlie wanted to say something to her, let her know he was okay, but he didn’t get the chance. The moment his stomach was empty, the man who had him, yanked him back, hand still grasping a fistful of his curly hair. There was a knife at Charlie’s neck before he could blink. 

A cruel, aristocratic voice Charlie knew he had heard before said, “Dragon Tamer, call off your dragon.”

To his absolute amazement, Gertie backed off at the man’s words. Her tail, which had still been whipping about, stilled, and she looked almost docile for a moment. Had she understood and responded accordingly? It only took her brief pause for them to stun her down. The last sound she made was another of her cries for him. Charlie’s heart hurt more intensely in that moment than his body, which was a feat.

The man behind him laughed. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

There had been a lot of shouting in the planning room since she and Ginny burst in. Harry knew where the poacher’s camp was. That was the one good bit of information Hermione had picked up. 

Blaise was apparently miffed at his partner for blasting off without him, but she was so thankful for her best friend’s carelessness. The other Aurors were loudly arguing over the best plan of attack. 

The news was grim. The poachers definitely had Charlie, and now Gertie too. It was presumed they had gotten away with some other dragons as well, but Ian wasn’t sure yet. 

The handlers were desperately trying to fix the wards. It turned out that the breach the poachers had made was small and easy to fix. The hole Gertie had blasted through it, however, was going to take some specialized skill and multiple wizards working together. 

As a plan was finally made, Hermione turned to Harry. “I have to go, too!” She insisted. 

“Absolutely not, Hermione.”

“I can’t just wait here!” There were tears streaming down her cheeks. “He could die, Harry. I love him and he could  _ die _ .”

“Mione, you would be a target. I know you can hold your own, but I don’t think…”

Ginny was pressed against him suddenly, whispering into his ear. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friends. 

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked over at the Aurors assigned to her, sizing them up. “Corner, Denby, you two are on guard with Hermione as well.” He turned to her, a stern look on his face that she knew meant he was not going to change his mind. “Staying here.”

“You’re losing two more men you need just to watch over me? No, Harry! You have to get him back. I’m safe here. They’ll be busy fighting you.”

“There are a lot of them and this would be a perfect time for them to slip in and kidnap you.”

“I do not need 4 Aurors plus Ginny and myself here,” she said, her voice taking on a hysterical edge. 

Harry started to argue again, but Blaise caught his arm. “Harry, there’s no time to argue. I think she’s right. She and Red could take out a battalion of full-fledged Death Eaters if they had to, plus they still have Rollins and Venyard. We need to get going, now.”

Biting his lip and staring at the two most important women in his life, Harry nodded. “I take it back - Corner, Denby- with the rest of us.” With that, they mounted up and took off. 

It was mere moments later when Alicia stumbled into the room, tears running down her cheeks. “Have any of you seen or heard from Luca?”

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Charlie was tied against a pole in the middle of the clearing, his hands held firmly behind it. Gertie was magically bound across the way from him. He could see her, but there was nothing he could do to help her. They hadn’t killed her yet, but one of the poachers was preparing to poke into her and start draining her blood. He was close to sobbing when he heard that cruel laugh again. 

“Poor dragon tamer. Watching us kill your precious monster is going to be tough, isn’t it?”

“You’re the monster,” Charlie choked out. “More of a beast than any of the dragons.”

The man bowed as he smiled and said, “Fortunately for me, there are plenty of people who disagree and just see them as dangerous, walking potions ingredients. Those people, incidentally, are willing to pay me a lot of money for being a ‘beast’ as you say. Theodore Nott, Sr. by the way. In case you hadn’t figured it out.”

Charlie felt his blood burn. He had known it must have been him, especially considering the familiarity of the voice, but the confirmation sent fury coursing through him. 

“This beauty’s parts will bring a particularly high price since Redtails are so rarely found in time to gather from them.” The man looked contemplative, undisturbed by the look of hatred on Charlie’s face. 

Charlie was struggling against the magic holding him in place as the man laughed at him. What he wouldn’t give to be able to do wandless magic. He had never once managed it, not even to summon a wand. He wasn’t about to give up, but he felt the despair of defeat stirring in his heart. Robbie had been right. He couldn’t protect anyone. 

He knew the man was about to start talking again, taunting him, but he couldn’t stand to hear it. “Why haven’t you just killed me?” he asked. Charlie didn’t think anyone knew where they were, but the longer he stalled, the more likely they were to be saved by someone who wasn’t so worthless. 

“Bait. Besides, I don’t want to miss the pain in your eyes when we kill her.” 

Charlie felt panic. Did he mean Gertie or Hermione? 

Nott laughed. “You’re pathetic. You don’t even know which one is more important to you, your dragon or your wife. Tell me, Weasley, if I were to let you and that monster go, would you bring her to me? Trade her over like a sack of oats. I bet you would.” 

He walked up to Charlie, grabbed him by the hair again, and turned him so that he had no choice but to meet his eyes. “I won’t kill  _ my  _ wife. She’s going to be giving me sons who aren’t so pathetic and weak as the one who has my name now. But I’ll let you watch while I take her the first time. I bet she’ll be a fighter. They’re my favorite to break.”

Charlie snarled and fought, but there was no way to get free. Nott stepped away from him, brushing his hands on his trousers as though he had touched something dirty. 

“I know you probably think this is about stealing my property, but know that I had every intention of killing you already. This just gave me extra incentive.”

“Why?” Charlie played along. “What have I done?”

“It was really that friend of yours - the blond one whose wife wouldn’t stop whining when she died. I suppose he didn’t know. No one did. But he killed my son.”

“Your son? I spoke to him just a month or so ago.” Charlie realized as the words came out of his mouth that he had just put the young Nott in danger, but it was too late now. 

The man looked furious for a moment before his face went blank again. “Yes, well. Not that traitorous coward. I had a real son, one worth having, who unfortunately didn’t share my name. But he was everything I could have wanted… until your friend murdered him.”

Charlie was stunned for a moment. “Do you mean while we were fighting for our lives after he tracked the people who murdered his wife and child?”

“Yes, that would be the time.” His face was blank, but there was a gleam of sadistic fury in his eyes. 

“You killed the man’s wife and son. What did you think was going to happen? We would just curse your name and move on? No, Nott.  _ You _ killed your son.”

“She had to die. My son did not.”

“Who was she hurting? Who were any of us hurting? She didn’t need to die.”

“Oh, she did. Their spawn was destined for a greatness I couldn’t allow. Technically it could apply to any of your children, the four of you, but they’re the only ones who had a chance to reproduce before their untimely deaths.”

Charlie was floored. They had targeted Ana? Because of the baby? “What are you talking about, you psychopath!?” Charlie snarled. 

Nott laughed, “Oh, it doesn’t matter now. I’ve collected the set, you see.” He stepped aside to reveal two of his men roughly throwing Luca’s inanimate body against another pole, their magic trussing him to it with his head lolling to one side. “All the potential parents of the little bugger will be dead within the hour.”


	10. The Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only 11pm on Thursday where I am, but I just can't wait another minute. It's midnight nearby, right? I finished the last chapter today and I'm so excited. 
> 
> This chapter has a TRIGGER WARNING: Sexual assault. It doesn't go very far, but it's there and there is a plan to rape her.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.

Ginny made tea and the three women hunched at the table, clutching their wands and trying to comfort one another. Two Aurors were on guard by the door and that did not help Hermione's emotional state. She hadn’t really known how deep her feelings went for Charlie until this very moment and it was terrifying. Facing the likely possibility that he wouldn’t make it out of this was killing her, made worse by the fact that she was just sitting and waiting. She had never been a sit and wait type of person!

But she did wait - too long - and now she was paying the price. She had never told him how she felt about him. They had grown closer in the past few weeks as he slowly got better. He was kind and loving, even when he made missteps. He made her laugh and he loved to talk about books and creatures and research. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his dragons, especially Gertie. She loved him for his smile and gentle mannerisms. He was going to be a great father… and he didn't even know. 

Hermione was slowly driving herself insane and considered telling Alicia so that she could do more than just sit in silence. 

Suddenly, she heard a scratching sound from outside of the cabin. Before anyone could think about checking it out, the wall of the living room burst open in a spray of splinters and heat. Wand up, Hermione found herself in a line with Ginny and Alicia, throwing spells before there was time to ask questions. Good guests didn’t come in through the wall.

Indeed, men in dark robes rushed in. They weren’t Death Eaters, but they certainly reminded Hermione of such as they cast viciously and without care for the targets. The three women hurled spells back as fast as they could even as a group sectioned off to target the aurors.

Ginny stunned one of the intruders but screamed immediately after as a slicing hex made its way down her cheek and along her jaw. If she hadn’t dodged just right, that would have been her neck. Hermione took down the man who had cast it with a  _ sectumsempra _ . She didn’t feel the least bit guilty using such a lethal spell under the circumstances.

To her left, she heard Alicia hit the floor, hit by a stunner. She half turned to check on her friend, but there wasn’t time.

“Hermione, get down!” Ginny yelled. 

Without questioning it, Hermione dropped flat on the floor, just as a yellow light flew past her head. She jumped up and rushed next to Ginny for coverage. Now surrounded, the two of them moved seamlessly into a back-to-back fighting stance, not unlike what the Aurors were doing across the room. 

A bright light flashed across her vision, blinding all parties momentarily. Hermione had no idea what happened, but she took advantage of the ceasefire and rapidly cast as many stunners as she could manage, fear enhancing her magic. When she could see again, she realized the Aurors were down and the people who had been fighting them were joining the already crowded space around herself and Ginny.

“Gin, they’re after me. I’ll cover for you. Apparate out.”

“No bloody way, Mione,” she said as she shielded against another slicing hex. 

Hermione was terrified. She knew this was a losing battle. There were just too many. If she agreed to go with them, would they leave Ginny and Alicia? She wasn’t sure, but it was worth trying before one of them ended up dead. 

Raising her voice, Hermione stated, “If you leave them here unharmed, I will come with you.”

“Hermione, no!” Ginny cried. 

“Don’t worry, little girl,” one of them said. “You’re coming with us no matter what.”

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Charlie watched helplessly as the men tortured Gertrude. He was only happy she was awake because it meant that she was still alive. They were hurting her now, but not killing her. This was a crucial difference even if her cries were making him crazy. 

So was his worry for the humans in his life. The bait plan was going to work sooner or later. Harry and Hermione wouldn’t just leave him to his fate. He wished they would, if only for their own safety. He would rather die here alone than have any more of them in danger. 

Charlie shook his head. No, that wasn’t right. He may love Hermione, but he would not let Luca and Gertie suffer either. There had to be something he could do to get them out even if it meant the end for him. 

There was a commotion at the entrance of the camp. Charlie silently pleaded with any deity who might be listening that it was the Aurors attacking and not more of Nott’s henchmen hauling in Hermione. The whoops, catcalls, and laughter made it immediately obvious that his prayers had gone unanswered. 

When he saw her, rage consumed him as the restraints tore at his skin. He couldn’t even feel the pain as he roared, Gertie echoing him. Hermione was pale and bruised. Her shirt had been ripped open, whether from the fight or by one of the poachers, Charlie couldn't say. Her hair was a wild mess and one leg was sitting at an unnatural angle. She looked close to passing out. 

“Ah, my property has been returned to me, I see,” Nott, Sr. stated as he came into Charlie’s line of sight. “Damaged, unfortunately. What do you have to say for yourselves?” he demanded of the men dragging her in. 

“She fought like mad. Those two Aurors and the other girls, too. This one and the redhead, Potter’s bitch, killed three of our best men. You got what you wanted - can we play with the other two?” the poacher spoke gruffly. 

Nott smiled. “Do what you want with them.”

“No!” Hermione cried, her voice heavy with pain. “You’ve gotten what you wanted. Leave them alone.”

“I do have what I want. And now the men who have done their job well have what they want as well. It’s perfect for everyone. Well, everyone except the worthless joke of a man you picked to protect you.”

“Stay the fuck away from my wife!” Charlie shouted, still trying to escape his bonds. He leaned into the anger. He couldn’t give in to the panic or he really would be useless. 

The Aurors will be here soon, he told himself. They had Ginny. Harry certainly wouldn’t let that stand. But it also meant that Hermione wouldn’t be his first priority no matter how much he cared for her.

“My property will be staying with me,” the man said, jerking Hermione against his chest possessively. She cried out as her leg was jarred by the movement. “Don't worry, I take care of my things. Besides, you don’t deserve such a fine specimen in your life. You never did.” 

OooOooOooOooOooO

Harry was nervous that he had left only two behind to protect Ginny and Hermione. Normally they wouldn’t need protection, but… The poachers’ camp was large and he knew better than to think that Nott, Sr. wouldn’t have brought men of his own as well. 

Harry had called for reinforcements from the Auror Division here in Romania, but the Reserve was so remote... He had no idea how long it would take them to arrive. 

He and his team stopped on an outcropping to look into the clearing. Harry needed to assess the situation to determine...

His mind shut off when he heard a scream and saw a head of long, straight, fiery red hair that he would know anywhere. If they had Ginny, Hermione must have been captured as well.

His broomstick was in his hand in seconds. He had started to mount when Blaise’s hand on his arm registered. Harry couldn’t understand his partner’s words, but he knew there was urgency in his voice. All he could do was shake his head at the other man. 

Ginny screamed again, this time with a whimper at the end. He could vaguely hear gruff voices taunting. Harry was beyond the point of turning back. When Blaise spun him and stared directly into his eyes, Harry was forced to say something. “I have a hunch this will work.” 

Blaise groaned, knowing what that meant. The rest of the team looked worried, but nodded grimly. When Harry had a hunch, they were all going to go with it. They were Gryffindors after all, everyone but Blaise, so actually knowing the plans wasn’t always something they worried about.

Sure enough, letting go of the normal team precision, Harry cried out in rage and led them all straight into the fray on broomstick. He could hear Blaise shouting, “Harry, no!” behind him, but ignored him. He had a wife and a sister to save.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Charlie wasn’t sure what was happening. Nott was kneeling next to Hermione, prone on the ground. He was doing something to her with magic, but Charlie couldn’t tell what. He felt frantic needing to know. 

Hermione screamed and then went silent. She must have been stunned or passed out. Indeed, a few excruciating minutes later, Nott stood, dragging Hermione up with him. She wasn’t conscious but her leg looked normal again. He must have healed it, though Charlie couldn’t fathom why. 

As though answering the unspoken question, Nott explained, “I want to be sure she can fight me, let me know how much she doesn’t want my cock pounding into her.” His tone was conversational, nonchalant. It made Charlie see red. “It’s more fun that way.”

Charlie was forced to watch as the man traced his hand up Hermione’s ribcage, palming a breast while laughing. “Decent tits. Fat hips, but good for whelping. Ugly freckles, but I expect it to be permanently covered in bruises so that shouldn’t matter.” It was the smallest of mercies that she was still unaware. 

“I’ll enervate her in a moment for my enjoyment,” the man explained. “This particular violation is just for you. She wouldn’t be subjected to this if it weren’t for you.” He licked up her cheek.

A rage so deep he couldn't think gripped him. All he could do was act. Gertie let loose a keening roar. A surge of magic like he had never felt before swelled inside him as his eyes met and held the dragon’s. A wild idea was developing in his mind as the magic thrummed around his bound hands and he burst free. 

Nott’s eyes blew wide when Charlie surged forward, but his arms were full of the unconscious Hermione and he wasn’t able to get his wand up fast enough to stop Charlie’s attack. But a fist fight wasn't what he was going for.

Instead of running straight for Hermione, he sprinted to Gertie, the magic bursting through him making quick work of the binding they had used to hold her in place. 

He vaguely heard laughter behind him. Nott’s taunting voice yelled, “ _ Ennervate _ !” bringing Hermione awake, then calling out to Charlie. “You really do love the dragon more! You’re a pathetic excuse for a man. The only thing you care about, the only thing you’re any good at, is dragons!”

The words almost made him pause. He could hear them echoing in Robbie’s voice. But then he was looking into Gertie’s eyes and he knew what they were going to do. His dragon crouched as low to the ground as she could and boosted him with her tail as he clambered onto her back. Seated behind her neck, he rubbed down her scales to signal he was ready, though she already seemed to know.

Taking off on the back of a dragon was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Even in their dire situation, it was difficult to hold back his sense of wonder and elation at the feel of the powerful dragon beneath him and the wind in his hair. Right now, though, he and Gertie had things to do.

Glancing at Luca, still stunned and tied to his pole, Charlie raised his hand and pointed, the raw, wild magic swirling out of him toward his friend. It was fiery like his own, but burning with a magical depth he didn’t know how to explain. It matched him but wasn’t from him. Charlie wasn’t sure how he knew what it would do, but his instincts said it would be exactly what they needed. Indeed, Luca’s eyes popped open and he stumbled for a moment as he fully woke and came unbound at the same time.

Charlie didn’t have time to see what Luca did next. Gertie was making circles in the air, behaving in a way that Charlie knew meant she was hunting. Suddenly, she dove and flamed, hitting the group of the poachers who had been hurting her before and had just now been trying to load a giant arrow apparatus meant to take a dragon out of the sky. It was burning in seconds, as were four of them. 

With a hand laid on the right side of her neck, and perhaps a touch of the magic connecting them, Charlie convinced Gertie to turn around and head down toward Nott, Sr. but the arsehole still had Hermione grasped in his arms. He was at least not groping her any longer, but there was no way Gertie could attack him without risking Hermione.

Luca crossed to the distracted Death Eater. His movement was quick but stealthy. Charlie wasn’t sure what his best friend had in mind without a wand, but he knew it would be best if Nott didn’t see it coming.

“You’re done, Nott!” he cried. “Just let her go and I will see to it that the Aurors take it easy on you.”

“This Mudblood cunt is mine. I know neither you nor those pathetic Aurors are going to do anything against me as long as I have her as a shield. Magic can’t save her from my knife.” He was laughing when Luca’s fist connected with his jaw from the side. Nott stumbled, letting go of Hermione as he clutched his jaw in pain.

Luca neatly caught Hermione in his arms as she slumped, scooping her up bridal style. “I’ll keep her safe!” he called up. 

Before Charlie could respond, Gertie gave an angry cry, a whoosh of fire, and for good measure, swiped at Nott, Sr. with her claws, batting him away with her tail. He dropped, broken and burnt, at the bottom of a tree. 

Charlie nodded and squeezed Gertie’s neck. “You’re amazing, girl!” he said. Gertie gave him a look that conveyed both pride and a sense of not being done playing yet. She brought herself up somewhat where they could better observe the chaos among the rest of the men. 

On the other side of the camp, he spotted where the Aurors were fighting. They were holding up, but only barely, outmanned 3-to-1. Harry and Blaise had clearly taken out almost as many as the others combined. Ginny and Alicia to them were behind them. Both were on the ground, though Ginny was struggling to get up. Harry’s attention was diverted trying to get her to stay put. Blaise cried out at that moment, having taken something harsh to his shoulder. Charlie could only make out the blood staining his robes before he felt a familiar rumble from the dragon below him. . 

Gertie screeched. “Get down!” Charlie shouted to the Aurors and women below. When he saw them comply, he nudged Gertie, “Fire!” 

He had never known how beautiful dragon fire truly was until he was flying above it. From this angle orange, red, and yellow fire erupted inside the outer blue edge he had been licked by more times than he could count. He and Gertie were sweeping through the sky, cutting a careful but fiery path away from the Aurors. 

The unharmed poachers were fleeing, leaving the ones caught in the fire to be rounded up by the Aurors. Charlie let her chase them to the treeline before convincing her to bank back. He slipped off of her back as soon as she landed, cringing at her blood slicked hide. 

He hugged the dragon’s neck as he felt the wild magic between them ebb back into her where it belonged. Gertie nuzzled his hair as he leaned his forehead on her scales. “You saved us, baby girl. Thank you.”

Turning, he looked around the clearing, unsure of where they had landed in relation to everything else. It wasn’t that far away that he saw Luca with his arms around a curly-haired witch. He knew from the angle of their heads that his friend was providing her comfort. The fact that his wife needed comfort pulled on Charlie’s heart.

“Hermione!” he cried as he ran to them. He fell on his knees beside her and pulled her into his arms. Over her shoulder he nodded at Luca, a moment of appreciation passing between them. Then Charlie inclined his head toward the Aurors and Alicia. Luca must not have realized she was there, as he suddenly went white and started that way at a jog, spinning his wife into his arms as soon as he made it to her. 

Charlie felt a similar joy, but other emotions were also overwhelming him. His heart beat rapidly, giving over to the panic he had held back through the whole ordeal. He knew Hermione was feeling similarly. She shook in his arms as they clung to each other and there were tears spilling down both their cheeks. He shifted, sitting on the ground, and pulled her into his lap.

“Hermione,” he whispered, her name slipping out of him with hushed reverence. She looked up at him and he lost himself. She was everything to him. He knew that now. Staring into her eyes, he couldn’t believe there had ever been a time he didn’t know. “I thought I lost you, Draga,” he said, squeezing her tighter against his chest.

“No, you idiot, I thought I lost  _ you _ !” They shared a watery laugh. “Charlie, I don’t know what I would do without you,” she said, her hands tangling into his hair. “I love you. I thought you were going to die and I wouldn’t have told you.” Her lip was quivering as she said it, a small sob coming out at the end.

Charlie held her tight. “I know, Draga. I know. I thought the same.” He slid a calloused finger under her chin and tipped her face up to look at him. “I love you, too, Hermione Weasley, so much more than I ever could have imagined. I am so bloody grateful for that stupid law.”

“Even after all this?” she asked.

“Having you in my life is worth everything we’ve been through.”

“I feel the same way about having you in mine, Charlie.”

They kissed then, slow and gentle but laced with a promise of passion. No one interrupted the couple until Gertie came up and nudged him on the shoulder, nearly knocking them both over. Hermione cooed at her, praising the dragon and thanking her. Gertie puffed out smoke, obviously pleased, then curled around the two of them so that they were both safely snuggled against her. 

Around them, Charlie was vaguely aware that the Aurors were arresting the poachers and Nott’s men. A great many were being treated by medics before they could be hauled away. It seemed the Romanian Aurors had finally arrived and were helping with the transport of the many criminals. He couldn’t believe this was finally over. For the first time since their marriage, he and Hermione could just be together without potential doom hanging over their heads.

It was getting dark in their cozy spot next to Gertie when Hermione said, “I want to go home, Charlie. I have more to tell you and I don’t really want to do it here.”

“Anything you want, wife. Let’s go home.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!! What do you think? Did the action go the way you thought it would? Any questions you need answered? Talk to me!


	11. Their Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stand to wait any longer! Here we are at the end. Thank you all so much for reading this story. I've really loved writing it.
> 
> Thank you to my alpha, omnenomnom, and my beta, astrangefan. I really couldn't have done this without them.
> 
> Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

Of course it didn’t turn out that easy. When they prepared to apparate away, Gertie made her displeasure known by thumping her tail loudly. Charlie had to do some sweet talking to calm her enough not to crush the assorted personal swarming the scene. Then the Romanian Aurors crowded around him the moment he got free while the medical team descended to check over Hermione. Charlie told his and Gertie’s story dozens of times as he watched Hermione dancing on her toes nearby, desperate to head home. 

The moment they were both released, he took her hand and prepared to apparate away. But Harry ran up just before they could go. He was assigning Corner and Zabini to guard them tonight. After briefly questioning it, neither Charlie nor Hermione had the energy to argue about it. 

Then Gertie was back, nosing between the two. He and Hermione both gave her hugs again and promised they would come see her first thing in the morning with extra treats. He wished she didn’t have to stay within the wards at all. Ridiculous as it sounded, he wanted her nesting by their cabin keeping Hermione safe from anything else that wanted to harm her. Even as they apparated home with the Aurors in tow, he was still thinking about it.

As they landed in their living room, Hermione immediately conjured a quill and parchment, staring at him intensely.

“I’ve heard the story a dozen of times by now but I need to know, how did you know she would let you ride her? One assumes an injured dragon is not an amenable one.”

“I just looked at her and… knew. She lent me her magic, you know,” he said in a tone that still conveyed his awe. In the moment, he had been too wrapped up in what was going on. But once he had time to sit back and think about what happened… No matter how many times he told the story, it was still astounding. “And I knew she would let me ride her. She encouraged me, wanted me to.”

Forgetting they had an audience, Hermione squealed and flung her arms around his neck. A sound kiss later and she breathlessly said, “Do you know what this means for my presentation at the symposium!?”

Charlie started laughing. “That you were right about the lure of riding bonded dragons?” When she grinned and blushed, he rapidly began encouraging all the ways she could use this in her research as the Aurors rolled their eyes at the two academics. 

"We'll be outside."

With a quiet cough, the Aurors turned to go. They were met at the door by Luca, Alicia, Harry, and Ginny.

“Welcome to Grand Central Station,” Hermione said with exasperation. Charlie could tell she was as ready for time alone as he was. 

Still, there were hugs all around, even as Harry apologized and assured them they wouldn’t stay long. “I know the Romanian Aurors got the official report,” he said, then grinned. “I want the badass retelling!”

Charlie laughed but groaned after, “Can it wait until tomorrow? We could go out for drinks?”

Harry gave him puppy eyes. Ginny joined him. Dammit. He couldn’t say no to Ginny when she looked at him like that. The devious little witch knew it, too. 

He sighed. “Fine, but only the quick version.”

They nodded eagerly and he launched into the retelling. Midway through, when Charlie got to the conversation with Nott, Sr., he realized there were things he and Luca really needed to talk about. 

“Luc. He had things to say about… about Robbie and Ana. Not things that made a lot of sense, but you should know what he said.” 

Charlie patiently waited while his friend decided whether this was information he wanted right now. Slowly, Luca nodded. “Better to hear it now and get it over, mate. Then we can move on.” He looked hard at Charlie. “ _ Both _ of us this time.”

“Both of us,” Charlie agreed. He took a deep breath. “He was after Ana specifically.”

“What? Why?” Luca was as astounded as Charlie had been. 

“I don’t know. Well, don’t understand. He said she had to be killed because their son was destined for greatness that he couldn’t allow. Some sort of prophecy, I guess? But I don’t know what he was talking about.”

“Prophecy? Oh, you don't mean that old fairy tale we talked about all those years ago, do you?”

Charlie furrowed his brow. He didn’t have any memory of a fairytale or a prophecy that would have applied to their friends.

“After the four of us found that dragon’s horde up in the mountains to the north, remember?”

“You mean that story about the reborn Dragon King?” Charlie asked with disbelief. 

“That’s the one, mate,” Luca confirmed.

“But. That’s barely even a fairytale. More like something old wives made up to entertain the children on long winter nights,” Charlie scoffed.

“What is this fairytale?” Ginny interrupted. Charlie realized that she, Harry, Alicia, and Hermione were all listening with interest.

“Well,” Luca began, “It’s an old Romanian wizard’s tale. I suppose some people consider it an actual prophecy. Centuries ago, there was supposed to be this King who rode dragons and led an army of dragon riders. Bollocks, of course… except maybe not, now that we’ve seen such a thing.” He wrinkled his nose in thought before shaking his head and continuing. “He brought peace to these lands, but it meant there was no need for the dragons and the people began to rail against having to feed the massive creatures. The other riders and their dragons slowly died, and with them, the knowledge of how to ride the dragons. When the King and his dragon were very old, he passed the Kingdom to his daughter - as was expected - and they retired into the mountains, living inside the dragon’s horde. It has been searched for ever since, due to the huge treasure said to be there. The tale went on that someday, ‘the chosen four’ would discover the horde and…”

“Chosen by who?” Alicia asked.

Luca rubbed his chin. “The story is a bit shy on details about that. But they’re  _ chosen, _ you see. Probably descendants of the king or dragon riders or some bollocks like that.”

“So there are four of you and four chosen ones. I assume that means you’re the chosen ones?” Ginny asked with a brow raised.

“Thank Merlin! I’m not the only one!” Harry burst out with a snorting laugh when Luca nodded.

“Who would have chosen you lot?” Alicia asked with a laugh.

“Our very hung-over supervisor in our case,” Charlie snickered.

“The story goes on if you want to hear it,” Luca offered testily. 

Everyone agreed they wanted to hear the rest, since they were in the presence of two of the chosen and all. Plus Harry, as he reminded them.

“So, the firstborn son among the four chosen ones would rise as the Dragon King reborn against a dark force. It is said he will build an army of dragon riders and there will be peace as long as he rules.”

“That doesn’t sound very prophecy-like,” Harry said. “People might actually know what it meant.”

“Well it doesn’t go exactly like that. There’s a bunch of shite about glory and honor. I think they use the phrase “crown of fangs” to describe the King. But that’s the gist of it.”

“So why did people think you and your friends were the chosen four?” Alicia asked.

It was Charlie who answered, talking as he remembered the story. “When we were in our first year after training, the four of us were sent up into the north mountains after an escaped dragon. We found it in an enormous cave filled with treasures. It was a big deal. They reported in the papers. There was a big stir about whether or not it might have been the King’s Horde.”

“Most people rolled their eyes and moved on with their lives, knowing it’s just a story to tell the children,” Luca said.

“It appears Nott thought it was real,” Charlie said in disgust.

“So he went after Ana to keep her from having a son he thought would become a dragon rider King and rise against a dark force - Voldemort back then, or maybe he planned it to be himself in this area.” Harry connected the pieces together.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, processing the ridiculous senselessness of their dear friend’s death before Luca asked, “What of Robbie?”

Charlie explained quietly about Nott’s bastard before falling silent in contemplation.

“Do you understand how very much their deaths were not your fault, mate? Do you see it now?” Luca asked quietly.

Charlie paused before answering quietly. “I do. I still shouldn’t have left Ana unguarded, but it wouldn’t have stopped him, not when he believed so much was at stake.”

The two friends hugged, clinging to each other for a few minutes while the others talked quietly and pretended they hadn’t noticed the two burly dragon tamers crying.

  
  


OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

  
  


Hermione was more than ready for everyone to get out of their cabin. She had news to share and a husband to shag senseless if they still had the energy left for it by the time their company left.

Harry, on the other hand, seemed to want to spend some time together now. Her, Ginny, and Alicia being captured had put him on edge and he wanted reassurance that they were all fine.

“Besides, Mione, the Aurors and Ginny and I will be headed home tomorrow or the next day now that you’re safe.”

Hermione gasped and started crying, her emotions from the day plus the pregnancy hormones getting the better of her again.

“Are you making my wife cry?” Charlie queried, a stern look resting on Harry Potter.

“Erm…” the very articulate Auror hedged. “I just… it’s a fact really. That we’ll have to go home.” Harry was nervously scooting back from Charlie. “You know, it’s been a long day. Maybe we should go home after all.”

Hermione wondered if she should feel guilty that both Charlie and herself only met that idea with thrilled smiles. “I love you all very much,” Hermione said, “But Charlie and I need some time together.”

Harry started to protest, clearly feeling that they had plenty of time when they were nested with Gertie earlier. Ginny tugged at his arm and leaned up to whisper something in his ear. Harry’s eyes went round and they clearly heard him whisper. “Oh shite! Yeah. Forgot about that.” A little louder, he said, “We’ll just be off to our place for the night then. We can talk more tomorrow.” He and Ginny couldn’t leave fast enough. 

Luca raised an eyebrow at their hasty departure. “What do they know that we don’t?” he asked, looking between Hermione and Charlie. 

Hermione blushed, especially when Charlie looked at her for confirmation that her friends had just been acting weird. She saw the moment that he realized something was indeed going on.

“Whatever it is, I don’t think I know it either. Care to share, Draga?” he asked.

“I was planning to tell you alone, Charlie, if we’re ever allowed that.” She managed to only sound a little put out about it. 

He laughed. “Your friends get to know but mine don’t?”

“I didn’t know we were dividing friends,” she said grumpily.

Charlie slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her. In her ear, he whispered, “I can tell them to get out if it’s that important to you, my love. I’m only teasing.”

She felt herself melt into his embrace. She loved leaning against his strong, broad chest. Pulling his head down, she kissed him. By the time she came back up for air, they were alone. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Charlie. I was going to tell them they could stay for the news. Ginny knows because she was with me when I realized. And she told Harry so that he wouldn’t let me… well, be stupid about things. But we could have told Luca and Alicia now.”

“Sorry, Draga. I’ll make sure we snog in a shorter fashion from now on.”

“Don’t you dare!” she cried, laughing.

“So what’s this that you wanted to tell me?” he asked eagerly. The look in his eyes seemed hopeful, Hermione thought. Did he want this baby as much as she did? Merlin, she hoped so.

“Charlie, I’m…  _ we _ are having a baby.”

“You’re pregnant? You’re sure?” His voice was steady but stunned.

She nodded, biting her lip. He wasn’t happy about it. She felt her face crumpling in devastation.

But before the tears could start, Charlie grinned at her and screamed, “YES!!!!” His cry reverberated around the cabin and could probably be heard several over. In an instant, he had picked her up and was twirling her around the room. The light in his eyes and happiness on his face were such a stark contrast to the Charlie she had known only a few short weeks ago. Her heart clenched as they got back to their snog, though he hadn’t put her down. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her toward the bedroom. 

She was surprised when he took a detour into the bathroom. “I think you missed the bedroom,” she said between the kisses she was giving his neck. 

Charlie laughed. “I figured we scourgified the blood and dirt and everything, but I know you prefer a good bath.” He turned on and adjusted the tub with one hand while the other cradled her to his body. 

“Yes, but I want you more!” She was pouting in a way she knew he found irresistible. 

“Which is why you’re getting both, Draga.” With a sweep of his wand, the tub was longer and deeper, giving plenty of room for them both. 

He set her down on the counter by the sink, kissing her with every ounce of his being while they waited for the tub to fill. As they kissed, he very slowly removed each piece of her clothing, drawing the process out until she was naked on the counter and his hands were gently caressing her exposed body. 

Hermione whimpered when he suddenly moved away from her, leaving her shivering on the counter while he checked the tub. “Perfect,” he muttered, then set a charm to hold the water at that temperature.

His strong arms went under her knees and around her body, carrying her bridal style over to the tub and so gently placing her in it. The water was just the intense heat she loved without being too hot. 

Still, Hermione whined when he backed away and said, “You can touch yourself while you watch me undress. I know there’s plenty of water, but I want you to be ready for me, too.” His voice was husky, his eyes dark as he watched her. 

He slowly slid his jumper off over his head, letting her gaze roam up his chiseled muscles as he flung the garment somewhere behind him. Seeing that she was indeed watching him with her fingers sliding in and out of her slit, he took a few moments to touch his own chest, run his fingers over his nipples while he stared directly into her eyes. 

It was the hottest thing Hermione had seen, and she had seen a lot of Charlie Weasley over the last few weeks. She wasn’t pumping very hard into herself, but when she saw him finally start unbuckling his trousers to free his cock, she almost came from the simple need to see him. He slid them agonizingly slowly down from his hips, dragging his pants down, too. 

When he was standing at attention before her, Hermione reached forward and ran a finger along the underside of his twitching cock. Charlie shuddered for her, his eyes half-lidded as he stared down at her. As she got to the tip, she wrapped her hand around him and tugged him gently closer to the tub. She leaned forward and licked the path she had previously run her finger along. 

“Do that very much, Draga, and we won’t get to the part of the night I’m most looking forward to,” he said with a deep, gritty tone.

“I believe you would just have twice the number of moments to enjoy.” She was looking up at him through her lashes.

Charlie laughed but then groaned as her mouth closed around his dick, taking him as deeply into her mouth and throat as she could, her nose rubbing into the red curls when she took him all the way. He let her suck him for only a few moments before pulling gently away. 

“You can finish that later if you want, love. I definitely won’t stop you. But right now, I have something else in mind.”

Hermione watched curiously, and of course with appreciation, as he slid his body into the tub behind her, his legs on either side of hers. The feel of him, large and hard against her back, was enough to have her breathing harder. She pushed back and squirmed against him.

“None of that,” he whispered right in her ear. “You’re a very dirty girl, Hermione. I need to get you good and clean before we do anything else.”

She wasn’t going to disagree with him, whatever he meant to do. Hermione was soon exceptionally glad that she hadn’t argued. He started slowly massaging her head, working her shampoo through her hair and magically rinsing it. When he used her conditioner, he worked through every knot and wild curl until it was all perfect, then carefully rinsed for her and pulled it all up into a neat bun on top of her head. He knew she didn’t like using magic to dry it.

Next, he massaged her neck and shoulders, ending each area with a solid lathering of her favorite soap. Hermione didn’t know how long he took with her. All she knew was that he massaged and cleaned every inch of her body, slowly working toward her center, skipping it to go down her legs. He even meticulously massaged and cleaned her feet, though for them he had to ask her to turn. 

When he finished them, he told her to move forward, putting her legs on either side of his body, scooting her sex closer to him. “One more place I need to take care of, Draga.” His voice was dripping with desire for her. His eyes took her breath away when they met hers.

Very slowly, he slid his fingers through her silky folds as Hermione moaned for him and pressed herself closer to his hand. “Please, Charlie. Please give me more.”

A finger slid inside her and hooked toward her sweet spot. She leaned forward, dropping her head on his shoulder as he started moving it faster. Hermione was already so close.

“I will give you everything. Always. Lean back, my lovely. You’re good and clean now. Good girls get rewards, but I want to watch you when you come for me.”

She did as he asked, glad the water was buoying her up as she wasn’t sure her shaky arms would have held her. She was already close after all of his ministrations built up the tension coiled inside her.

Now that he had a good view of her, his finger picked up the pace further, and his thumb began brushing her clit while his other hand toyed with her breasts. Hermione was panting.

“Charlie! Oh Gods, yes Charlie. You’re… you’re so good to me!” She couldn’t get out any more words, screaming incoherently as she lost control. 

Her vision went white before feeling his arms wrap around her and pull her close to his body. With her front pressed to his, her cunt still twitching, she felt his thick, hard cock slide into her with only a moment of adjusting on Charlie’s part.

She never stopped screaming his name. His thrusts were slow and hard, the water sloshing around them, until he, too, gave over to the feelings and groaned, “Hermione, you make me weak and strong at the same time, my love.” Then his cock was spurting into her as they rocked together in the steamy bathtub.

“Charlie, I don’t deserve you,” Hermione said into his ear.

He looked at her and smiled. “You know that’s not true, Draga. We both deserve this love, this happiness. We both deserve this little one who will be the light of our lives. And right now, we are good and clean and we both deserve a long night in each other’s arms in our marriage bed.”

“That sounds like pure bliss,” she smiled back, as he stood and helped her out of the tub. They toweled each other off before heading to the bed to curl up together.

Before Hermione dozed off, wrapped safely in his arms, she sighed happily. It was their first night as a family, the first of many.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I might someday have a story that addresses how the prophecy plays out. No, it’s not happening right now. 
> 
> Look out next Christmas for a story linked to their more immediate future.


End file.
